The Life of a Lower Class Uchiha: An Unpredictable World
by Itachi-Uchiha-lover
Summary: Life never seems to go as planned. The most perfect life can be turned into a living hell in one cruel twist. The two of them know this better than anyone. Their lives were torn apart, and they were ripped from each others arms. However, in another cruel twist they're tossed head on back into each others lives. Fate is unpredictable. Itachi x oc Sequel to A Tragic World.
1. Surprise

**Hello everyone. This was up rather quickly. I'm proud of myself. :)**

**Well, this is the sequel to The Life of a Lower Class Uchiha: A Tragic World. If you haven't read that yet, then you should or things will be really confusing. As for everyone else, welcome back.**

**By the way, the theme song for this is Angels by Within Temptation.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

In the two months since the massacre, Katerina continued to work with Michi. However, she was sick, and Michi noticed.

"Katerina, I really wish you would let Kanade look at you." Michi said as she held her friends hair back.

"I'm fine Michi. It's probably just a stomach bug." Katerina said when her nausea passed.

"For a month?" Michi asked skeptically.

Katerina just shook her head. "I'm fine." Katerina said attempting to leave.

Michi stopped her. "Katerina, I won't let you go back to work until you go to Kanade for a checkup."

Katerina said in frustration. "Fine," She muttered. "If it'll get you off my back then I'll go."

Michi put a hand on her shoulder. "You know I'm just worried about you."

Katerina nodded looking at her friend. "Yeah, I know." She said. "Come on, I want to get this over with."

* * *

Itachi found his partner to be impulsive, and foolish. However, he was an oddly good friend as well. Itachi sighed. He supposed it was easy for one to befriend someone they spent every day with though. He looked at the picture in his hand. 'Isn't that right Katerina?' He wondered. 'If we hadn't spent all those days together, I'm not so sure we would have become friends.'

Itachi felt Kisame come up behind him and he quickly put the picture away. "Ready to go?" His partner asked him.

"Yes," He said standing. With that they continued on.

* * *

"That's not possible Kanade." Katerina said looking at the old woman. "I can't…"

"The chances were indeed slim Katerina. I could tell that, but not impossible."

"B-but…"

"I won't try to pry information from you Katerina. Just know I'm here for you child." Kanade said.

Katerina nodded. "Thank you Kanade." She said quietly.

Michi was waiting for Katerina when she exited Kanade's home. "Well?" She asked.

"I'll tell you when we get home." Katerina said quietly looking at the ground.

Michi immediately knew something was wrong. "Katerina…are you okay?"

"I…don't know." She said putting a hand on her stomach, where a tiny life was now growing.

* * *

"What?!" Michi said jumping from her seat. "Katerina, how…when could this have happened?"

"I was only ever with one man, and we only shared one night. It was two weeks before I left my village." Katerina said. "It was my seventeenth birthday."

"So that means…"

"I'm almost at three months." Katerina finished.

Michi sighed putting a hand on her forehead. "How could you not have noticed you missed two cycles, maybe three?"

"I didn't really pay much attention." She said honestly. "I didn't think about it."

Michi looked at Katerina. "I'm mad, mostly because you ignored the signs, and then didn't tell me you were sick, but I'm here for you."

Katerina looked up at her friend. "Thank you Michi. That means a lot."

"Maybe someday you'll trust me enough to tell me your past." Her friend said.

"My only fear is that you'll no longer accept me."

"Katerina, you can't tell me anything that would make me not accept you."

"Don't say that until you're sure Michi."

* * *

Katerina wasn't so sure she was ready for this, and she was saddened by the fact that Itachi wasn't going to know. Despite the times they had spoken the what ifs in their time together, she wasn't prepared for the real thing. She wasn't ready for her own child. Saria was old enough to be easy to raise, she was a little over two, and talking quite well while learning to walk. Katerina's only fear was that she may have inherited the sharingan. If she did, Katerina would have to keep a close eye to make sure it didn't activate. Katerina and her brother hadn't been full blood Uchihas, their grandmother was from a different clan, so the fact that Amaya was a non Uchiha meant Saria probably didn't get the Sharingan, but Itachi was a full blood, so her child did without a doubt.

That night she found herself looking at the picture she had again. "Itachi…" She said. "I don't know how you would take this, but you're going to be a father." She looked at Shisui. "I wonder how you would react to this. Probably run around being your crazy self. You'd tease us for hours wouldn't you." Tears started flowing down her face. "I miss you guys; I miss how we used to be."

"Who are they?" Katerina jumped when her friend spoke. "That has to be the first time you didn't sense me coming." Michi looked at the picture in Katerina's hand again and her face fell. Katerina knew why, she and Itachi were in their ANBU uniforms, and Shisui was in his Jonin. "You're a ninja." She said looking at Katerina.

"Was…" She said. "Michi…please don't hate me. I know how you feel; it's the violence of ninja that ripped my family apart. That's why I'm here now."

Michi sighed. "Well that explains how you were able to sense me. So are you going to answer my question?" Katerina looked at her nervously. "Katerina, I won't hate you for that, but don't let anyone else know."

Katerina nodded. "Well this," She said pointing at Itachi. "Is Itachi, he was my lover, and my child's father, and this," She pointed at Shisui. "Was his cousin Shisui. He was loud and obnoxious, but a really good friend."

"You three look like you were close." Michi said.

"We were, I miss them a lot."

Michi nodded. "Well, I'm going to bed. You should get some sleep too Katerina, you need it."

Katerina nodded. "I know. Goodnight Michi."

"Goodnight Katerina."

* * *

**I know this is really short, but it served as a prologue. The other chapters should be much longer than this. I hope you liked it.**

**Review and let me know how it looks.**

**See ya.**


	2. Child

**Okay, here's chapter two and this story is officially up and running. :) Last one for this weekend, but next weekend should hopefully bring more.**

**There are two small time skips in this chapter. Things should really start to pick up in about two chapters. This story is not slow moving.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Katerina was walking through the village the next day, when she almost tripped. "Oh, Katerina I'm sorry." Kara said coming up to her. She tried to pick up something by her feet, but it seemed to move away.

Katerina looked down when something moved against her foot, it was a black cat. "Kuroki?" She said quietly. The cat meowed in response. She looked at Kara. "Kara, where did you find this cat?" She asked.

"He was wandering around the village around the time we found you." Katerina dug around the thick fur around his neck until she found what she was looking for, a collar that had been hidden because of how long the fur around it was. She held it up for Kara to see.

"Kara, this is Kuroki, he's my cat. I thought he got left behind. I don't know how he got way out here." Katerina said. The collar had Kuroki's name along with her own on it.

"Oh, I'm sorry Katerina; I didn't even know he had a collar on." Kara said. "Although the kids will be pretty sad."

"You know what Kara, here." Katerina handed the woman some money. "Kuroki is very special to me, or I would probably let you keep him. Go get your kids a cat."

"Katerina…I can't take this."

"I insist, you've been a loyal customer Kara. I owe you this much."

The woman smiled. "Thank you Katerina."

* * *

Katerina returned home a little later than you planned. "Katerina, there you are." Michi said coming into the front room. "Why on earth do you have a cat?"

"Um, well, Michi this is Kuroki. Itachi gave him to me for my fourteenth birthday."

"Katerina, how do you plan to take care of a cat? You have your niece and you pregnant of god's sake."

"Michi I can't just get rid of him. I love him too much." Katerina said. "He's all I have left of Itachi. Well, him and this. Katerina said pulling a chain out of her shirt, the chain of the necklace he'd given her for her sixteenth.

"Oh my god Katerina, is that real?" Michi asked putting her hand on her mouth. Katerina nodded. "Who was he?"

Katerina looked down. "The heir to my clan's leadership." She said. "This was our clan symbol."

"Wait, then where in your clan were you?" Michi asked.

"Heh, you would think I'd be high up if he was my lover, but I was right near the bottom and for a ridiculous reason too, although I didn't find out the truth until much later in my life."

"How did you…"

"Pure solid chance." Katerina laughed. "I literally ran into him on the street when I was five. Some of the high class kids were chasing me. They used to beat me and steal what little money I managed to make for my family."

"You said you were low classed for a stupid reason, what was it?" Michi asked her.

"My grandfather," Katerina said. "Wasn't low in the clan, he wasn't that high up, but wasn't low enough to be poor, about in the middle. Anyway, he eventually fell in love with a woman, but that woman wasn't from our clan." Katerina sighed angrily. "The clan head was angered by this and told him if he didn't find a different bride he would regret it. Well, my grandfather refused to leave my grandmother, so they dropped his clan rank to right near the bottom." Katerina looked Michi in the eye. "At first glance one would thing I was a pure blood in my clan. Everyone in my clan has either black, dark brown, or dark blue hair, and they all have obsidian eyes. As you can see, my hair is dark blue, so that came back around to me. However, if you look closely my eyes aren't obsidian; they're dark blue as well." Katerina said. "I don't think anyone ever really noticed."

"That's terrible Katerina…wait." Michi said. "Saria's eyes are crystal blue, and her hair's a light brown."

Katerina smiled slightly. "Her mother wasn't from our clan either. My brother could have cared less for the rules. He loved her."

"You're family went to hell and back."

"Yes, but we were still happy."

Michi sighed. "Fine, you can keep the cat."

Katerina smiled. "Thank you Michi."

* * *

Sasuke walked through the village to his home. Annoyed he avoided all the fan girls who tried to stop him along the way. At one point he was able to ignore them and deal with it, but ever since that night it felt as though he could just turn around and kill them.

That night, his brother had killed everyone, everyone but him. However, the fact that they had never found Katerina or her niece's bodies greatly disturbed him. Was she alive somewhere? He didn't want to get false hopes. He sighed as he entered his home.

'Katerina, you were like a sister to me, and after what he did…I think you were the one who was closest to me.' He looked out his window at the moon. 'If you are alive, where are you?'

* * *

Itachi was sitting with his back to a tree. His eyes were shut, but he was alert since it was his watch. Kisame was sleeping on the other side of the fire. Itachi sighed. If the massacre hadn't happened, he and Katerina would be celebrating their five year anniversary tomorrow. Itachi touched the necklace around his neck. 'I hope you're doing okay Katerina…I hope you don't hate me that much.' His eyes shot open suddenly. "Kisame,"

"Yeah, I sense them." His partner said standing. The two turned to face the ANBU who had found them.

* * *

_Katerina was running through her home, the walls were stained with blood. The bodies of her family lay before her. No matter how long she ran, how far she thought she had gone she couldn't escape them. The tears fell from her eyes as she fell to her knees. She heard someone in front of her; she looked up into the eyes of the man she had once known. "Itachi…" She sobbed. He stepped forward with his katana and aimed it for her chest. She screamed._

Katerina shot up in her bed the scream having been ripped from her throat. Michi ran into the room with a knife in her hand. "What happened?!" She asked.

Katerina looked at her for a moment before registering what was going on. "Oh, I'm sorry Michi. It was just a dream, I'm fine."

Michi sighed. "Don't scare me like that." She put the knife on the nightstand and sat on the edge of her friend's bed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Katerina shook her head. "No, it was the night my family was killed. That's all I'm really willing to say."

Michi nodded in understanding. "Do you want me to stay in here?"

"Would you?" Katerina asked her.

Michi nodded again and got in the other side with Katerina. "It's funny, in only two short months you've become like a sister to me." Michi said.

"And you to me. Thank you Michi."

"It's not a problem Katerina." She said. "Not one at all."

* * *

**Four months later…**

Katerina hadn't left the back room of Michi's store in two months. Once she hit five months her shirts couldn't hide her growing stomach, and she was afraid of what the other villagers would think. She sighed. Itachi birthday had come and passed already, meaning he was eighteen now. Katerina's birthday was in five months, and her baby was due in two.

"Katerina, I really think you should go outside. They're going to know something is up when you suddenly have a baby." Michi said.

"I know Michi, but I'm afraid of what they'll ask me."

Michi shook her head. "The best ways to get over your fears are to face them." She looked at the black cat sitting on Katerina's lap and rubbing against her stomach. "Um, why is he doing that?" She asked.

"I'm really not sure. I almost wonder if he can sense that it's Itachi's child."

"Animals always amaze me." Michi looked back at Katerina. "Like I said, you're going outside. So I'm making you go to the market today instead of me."

"What? No Michi don't…" She stopped suddenly.

"What?" Michi asked.

Katerina smiled and put her hand on her stomach. "The baby just kicked." She said.

Michi came over and put her hand on Katerina's stomach. "Awe, that's adorable."

"Yeah but," Katerina twitched. "Their strength comes from their father."

Michi laughed and Katerina joined. When Michi stopped she looked at her friend. "You know I'm still making you go right."

"Yeah I know."

* * *

Sasuke looked at his sensei, not really paying attention to what he was saying. He already knew all this stuff, had he wanted to, he could have graduated already. However, the emotional trauma he had suffered after the massacre had caused him to be held back. He would pass the graduation exams two months from now.

He cursed his brother. 'I will kill you Itachi. Just you wait.'

* * *

Katerina knew the moment she walked into the market area this was going to be a long day. "Katerina?" She turned.

"Oh, hi Kara." Katerina looked and saw Kara had her children with her.

"Katerina, why is your tummy so big?" Her daughter asked.

"Oh, well um, I'm going to have a baby." She told her.

"Like my mommy when she had my brother."

Katerina nodded. "Yeah,"

"Sweetie, why don't you take your brother and find your father." Kara told her daughter.

"Okay," Katerina watched the two children go off.

"Kara, I know this is probably surprising."

"Katerina this is more than surprising. I have nothing against you, nor does anyone else in this village, but here it's right near unheard of for someone your age to get pregnant." Kara sighed. "Who's the father?"

Katerina shook her head. "He isn't from here. Kara I was pregnant when Kanade found me in the woods. I just didn't know. It's my lover from back home."

Kara seemed to understand. "It was the unfortunate one night, wasn't it?"

Katerina nodded. "I didn't even think I could have kids, due to an unfortunate incident when I was younger. Kara, can you do me a favor and try to keep people from asking too many questions. This is difficult enough for me as it is."

Kara nodded. "Sure Katerina. So how far are you."

"Seven months."

"So the pains of carrying are almost over…"

* * *

Katerina returned later with the bags of things Michi asked for. "So?"

Katerina glared at Michi. "Never again Michi. I think I have people in this village ready to run a background check, and if that happens I'll have to flee."

"Relax Katerina, everyone here gets over things quickly."

"Well that's good to know."

* * *

**Two months later…**

Katerina was lying on her bed her teeth grit in immense pain. "Ah, why does this have to hurt so much?!" She screamed. She had witnessed pain before, but it felt like she was being torn apart from the inside out.

"Katerina calm down." Michi said. "Kanade's on her way here, you're ready so just hang tight."

* * *

Two agonizing hours later Katerina held her son in her arms. His hair was black like his fathers, but when he opened his eyes they were dark blue. Katerina smiled. "Kitai Uchiha," She whispered softly.

Kanade smiled at the new mother and her son. "Thank you Kanade," Katerina told the old woman. "For everything."

"You're welcome. Take care Katerina." Once Kanade had left Michi came over and looked at the small baby in her friends arms.

"What's his name?"

"Kitai," Katerina said. "Michi, if I tell you something, can you keep it a secret?"

"Of course," Michi said.

"You said you hoped I'd trust you with my past someday. Well I am now." Katerina said tiredly. "I know, even in this small anti-shinobi village, that the information of the Uchiha massacre in Konoha reached here." Michi nodded and Katerina sighed. "My full name Michi is Katerina Uchiha, and I was let go that night by Itachi Uchiha."

Something seemed to click in Michi's mind and she covered her mouth. "That means…Itachi in the picture…"

"Was the one who committed the Massacre yes." Katerina looked down sadly. "Michi, Saria is barely an Uchiha. Our shinobi bloodline limit has not shown any signs of being within her. I've been watching for it. However, this is mine and Itachi's child. Itachi was a full blood, and I have the sharingan. Kitai will have it as well. Michi, I'm leaving in a few months when I'm recovered enough and know how to care for Kitai. I'm not going to take Saria with me though; can I trust you to take care of her?"

"Wait, what you're leaving? Why Katerina?"

"There are other things that I still have to do. Someday I will come back, but for now someone needs to take care of Saria. Will you do it for me Michi?"

Michi started to cry and nodded looking at her friend. "Yeah, I'll take care of her."

"Thank you Michi. Now do me a favor, and put Kitai in his crib. I'm tired."

Michi nodded and took Kitai from Katerina's arms as she drifted into sleep. "You're a strong person Katerina. I hope that never changes."

* * *

**And that's it for another chapter. I hope you all enjoy where this is going.**

**Review and let me know how I'm doing.**

**See ya.**


	3. Departure

**Here's the next chapter everyone. It's kinda slow, but an awesome set up at the end. Action here we come. :P Anyways, I hope you like it.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It took Katerina only a month to become used to taking care of Kitai. She even became accustomed to the lack of sleep, despite how it seemed to affect her concentration, which greatly annoyed her. Then again, since she had spent most of her life needing total alertness to survive, it was understandable. Michi had been a great help too, taking care of Saria when Katerina was busy with Kitai, and watching both of them so Katerina could sleep.

She seemed to be greatly interested in Katerina's past though. At first when she began to ask questions Katerina was hesitant in answering, but eventually she did open up. She had told Michi everything about her relationship with Itachi, from her meeting with him on the street to the night of the massacre. Michi was in total awe at some of the things she had done…particularly telling Fugaku off, which Katerina almost couldn't believe she did either.

One time though, she brought up something that was ever approaching, the fact that Katerina planned on leaving the village. "Hey Katerina, why are you leaving? Don't give me the whole 'I have something left to do' thing. I want to know where you're going."

Katerina looked at her friend and sighed. "You really are persistent aren't you? Fine, I want to go back to Konoha. I know that I won't be able to stay there, but I'm hoping to tie some loose ends before I disappear for good, if I can that is."

"Why are you leaving Saria behind?" Michi asked. "Wouldn't you want whoever you're going to see to know she's alive as well?"

"I do want them to know, but I want to keep Saria away from the life of a ninja. Even if she was only there for a short while, she's old enough to where she could develop a memory of it, and I don't want her trying to go back. It might seem selfish of me, and it probably is, but I just want her to stay safe. I'm sure my brother would want her safe as well." Katerina said. She looked at her son who was sleeping in her arms. "I'd keep Kitai away, but he wouldn't remember anyways. On top of that, I couldn't leave him if I wanted to." She sighed. "I really am a selfish person."

"You aren't selfish Katerina, you're human. If I had a child, especially in circumstances such as yours, I wouldn't want to leave them either. Plus, I see your reasons for keeping Saria away. I'd do the same." Michi told her.

Katerina smiled. "Thank you Michi, I don't know where I'd be without you."

* * *

Itachi was walking through the woods with his partner. They were near the border of fire country. He and Kisame were given orders to capture the nine tails host Naruto Uzumaki. Itachi was stalling for time though, he knew the leaf Chunin exams were approaching, and that a certain snake may try to make a move. Once that happened he would return for two reasons, to remind the elders of their deal, and to test Sasuke's current power while keeping his façade.

The two briefly went through a village. However, Itachi had them move through to the next. It was small, almost like she was suppressing it, but for a brief moment, Itachi had felt Katerina's chakra signature. 'So you are alive after all.' He though. 'I'm glad.'

* * *

Itachi hadn't been the only one to sense a familiar signature. Katerina had just put Kitai to sleep and lain down herself when it came to her senses. She shot up startled and shocked still. Fearful she followed his signature with her senses. Once he had left the village she sighed in relief. 'Itachi…what are you doing back in Fire?'

Sighing with frustration she lied back down. 'It's hard to forget when you keep coming back, no matter what form it's in.'

* * *

**Two months later**

Katerina's eighteenth birthday had come, and Kitai was now at three months. She didn't make a big deal out of it. Now her birthday didn't mean all that much to her. It just signified that another year passed. It was also the anniversary of the last time she had been truly with Itachi before he distanced himself, and the night Kitai was conceived. Michi insisted on doing something, so finally Katerina just agreed to go out to dinner with her friend. Kara was nice enough to watch Saria and Kitai for them.

Katerina had to admit she enjoyed herself despite how much she tried to deny it. Michi was just too fun a person to be around. "So…did you have fun?" Michi asked.

Katerina sighed and smiled. "Yeah, yeah I did."

* * *

Things went one at a normal pace for six months. Then around the time of Itachi's nineteenth birthday, Katerina began planning for her departure.

"You're leaving already?" Michi asked sadly seeing that Katerina had begun to pack.

"Not yet, I'm just getting the majority of my necessities ready. I'm not leaving for another month." Katerina told her friend.

"I'm really going to miss you Katerina. You've become like a sister to me."

"And you to me as well Michi. It's not goodbye forever, though. I'll come back eventually. Meanwhile, don't let Saria forget me. Oh, and if I'm not back by her fifth birthday, give her this." Katerina gave her a bracelet that was dark blue, and had her clan symbol on it. "It was my mother's, and her mother's. It's been passed down the girls in my family, but since I had a son, and don't plan on anymore kids Saria's the one to deserve it. Despite the fact that I don't want her to be a ninja, I don't want her to forget her heritage either."

Michi nodded. "I won't let her forget."

"Thank you Michi."

* * *

A month later Katerina stood at the village gates with Michi who was holding Saria. "Are you sure you have everything?" Michi asked her.

"Yeah I'm sure." Katerina said.

"Here, take this. It's a portable crib. It's really light, and you can attach it to the back of your backpack." Michi said handing Katerina a sturdily crafted basket. "I figured it was better than trying to find a place to put Kitai."

"Thank you Michi. That was a good idea, I didn't think about the fact that it's going to take a few days to get there. When I came here I was using chakra to run because I was in a panic, but if I'm going to act like a normal person, I can't use any chakra at all." Katerina said. "Not that it'll be that hard, I've been doing that for over a year now."

"Just be careful Katerina, you'll be a target since you'll look like you aren't a ninja." Michi said seriously.

"I know, don't worry I'll be fine." Katerina told her friend.

"So you are leaving." A new voice said.

The two girls turned toward the voice. "Kanade…" Katerina said. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"I had a feeling this might happen." The old woman said.

"I'm afraid if I stay here I'll put the village in danger. I know I should have told you but I…"

"You're a ninja." The old woman said. "I've known since the day after I found you in the woods when the news of the Uchiha Massacre reached here. You fit the description of an Uchiha despite your eye color. On top of that, no normal person would have that may scars, I knew that despite how good your alibi was."

"You knew, but still helped me?" Katerina asked.

"Regardless of what you are, or were Katerina, I wasn't going to leave you to die. Besides, I could tell once you woke up you were a kind person. I know not all ninjas crave war."

Katerina bowed to the old woman, who knew that it was a sign of respect coming from a ninja. "Thank you Kanade, I really appreciate all you've done."

"Just be careful child. I hope your trip is successful."

Katerina nodded and then turned to exit the gate waving once more at the two women and Saria, who seemed to know her aunt was leaving and reached for her looking about to cry. Michi began to try and comfort her as Kitai though still an infant seemed to sense something as well his little eyes moving back towards Michi. Katerina put a small bear Michi had given him in his arms and he seemed to calm down. Seeing those reactions she knew she had to come back someday.

* * *

Itachi was fleeing the site of his battle with his brother and failed attempt a capturing the nine tails. He used amateratsu to burn his and Kisame's way out of Jiraiya's toad summoning. They were heading for the Akatsuki hideout based in Fire country, not knowing there would be an extra issue along the way.

* * *

Katerina decided to stop just after nightfall. She set up a fire and the crib Michi had given her. She then fed Kitai and put him to sleep before laying out her own sleeping bag. As she drifted off to sleep she was blissfully unaware of the danger approaching, danger that would throw her into a situation she never wanted to be in, with someone she never wanted to see again.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm not going to promise anything for tomorrow, but if I can I'll update again.**

**Reviews keep me motivated.**

**See ya.**


	4. Reunited

**Okay, barely got it up before I have to go to bed. Here's chapter 4, lots of stuff in it.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Katerina was startled awake when she heard something in the bushes. She tensed up fearing the worse, but immediately relaxed when the black cat came out. "Really Kuroki? You just keep popping up everywhere don't you? Silly cat." She scratched behind his ears when he approached her. As she laid back down he curled up against her side setting his head against her arm. She put her other arm around him and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Itachi had an uneasy feeling. It wasn't a paranoid feeling, but a feeling something truly bad was approaching. He sighed sadly. With the path he had turned to, it seemed nothing good could happen for him. He looked at Kisame who was leaning against a tree on the opposite side of the fire. He knew his partner would want to go straight through tomorrow, that way they could reach the hideout the next day. Despite how he might seem, he was a rather impatient person.

* * *

When Katerina awoke the next morning the sun was already pretty high in the sky. 'Ugh, I wanted to leave earlier than this.' She thought. After feeding Kitai and taking care of his other needs, and eating herself she packed her stuff back up and hooked the crib back onto her backpack. She gave Kuroki a fish that she had since she hadn't really expected him to tag along. He seemed satisfied enough.

She walked slowly since she had to carry Kitai and didn't want to risk losing her footing. She had found the pace a little slow for her liking, but quickly became accustomed to it. Kuroki didn't seem to mind either and was constantly looking around swatting at the occasional insect.

* * *

Later in the afternoon she passed another traveler along the road, but they didn't bother her and just kept going with a nod of acknowledgement. She never ran into any ninja teams, for which she was grateful. She had seen them stop even normal villagers to question where they were going.

She stopped shortly after she passed him in order to feed Kitai again, and then continued on. She stopped around the same time she had the previous night, and went through the same steps of building a fire, setting up Kitai's crib, and then eating and feeding him again. Kuroki went ahead and caught his own meal which was an unfortunate field mouse.

She rocked Kitai to sleep, and then set a light blanket over him since it was really windy. It actually hid him from view unless you knew he was there. After that she went to sleep as well, Kuroki curled up in the same position as her. Her sleep was light though, she was still alert.

* * *

Later in the night she was awoken by strange feeling that entered her senses. She knew there was a suppressed chakra signature nearby, but since she couldn't pinpoint it she couldn't tell where or how many there were. She slowly reached her hand under her backpack. She had only one kunai, it had been in her pouch when she fled Konoha, and she had kept it just in case. It felt foreign in her hand since she had not used one in so long.

Her eyes scanned the area, but it was too dark to see. She was tempted to activate her sharingan, however she didn't knowing it would cause her chakra to leak through her suppression and alert them. She stood up with the kunai still in her hand and turned three-hundred sixty degrees looking for anything out of the ordinary. She didn't see anything and stood wondering where they could be. She sensed someone behind her suddenly and moved the kunai back to strike but they caught her wrist and she felt a kunai at her throat. "Don't move."

Katerina vaguely recognized the voice. She couldn't figure it out at the time though. Fear gripping her chest she obeyed and her wrist was squeezed causing her to drop her kunai.

"Well, what do we have here? You're a little too close to a place you shouldn't be, girl." A new voice said. A man resembling a shark came out of the shadows. "What are you doing around here?"

"I was heading back to my village." She said evenly despite her fear.

"Right, the thing is with you so close to our hideout, we can't be sure you weren't going there." The shark man said.

'What on Earth did I get myself into?' She asked herself. "I don't even know of any hideouts."

"That's what they all say. What's your name girl?"

"Why should I tell you?" She spat.

"Heh, you have a lot of nerve considering your position." There was a hiss heard and Katerina looked to see Kuroki with his back arched hissing at the man.

"Kuroki don't." Katerina said. The cat looked at her then back at the man and sat down, but he was still hissing.

"You're cat's protective of you."

"Which is a good thing, what do you want?" She asked she began to struggle against the hold on her, but the kunai was brought closer and her wrist's presser point was pushed causing her to wince in pain.

"Well, since you were too close, and you're suspicious, we have no choice but to bring you back with us."

"What, why would I ever…"

"You can make this easy or hard for yourself Katerina." The person holding her said.

Katerina froze her eyes widening as the owner of the voice finally clicked in her head. She forced them to let her turn around and when she did she cracked. "You bastard!" She screamed and attempted to punch him only succeeding in getting her wrist caught again. "How dare you." The same happened to her other wrist. "Why?" She asked falling to her knees. "Why can't you just leave me alone? You've already taken everything from me." She looked down tears falling.

Kisame stood there confused. "Itachi, do you know her?"

"Yes, back in my time at the village, well, let's just say we were close at one point."

"Well, that makes this even more interesting. We should go though, I'd like to get back to the hideout and if we just keep moving we'll get there later tonight." Kisame said.

Katerina began praying that Kitai wouldn't wake up, and someone nice would come along and take care of him. She would rather be separated from him forever than put him through this, but when have things ever gone her way? Kitai woke up…and he started to cry.

Katerina heard him and immediately tried to get over to him but Itachi grabbed her waist and held her back despite how much she struggled. Kisame found Kitai and pulled the blanket back. "Well, what do you know? Seems you weren't traveling alone after all."

"Don't hurt him." Katerina begged.

"You know, a baby would just be in the way…" Kisame started.

"No! I'll go with you, I won't fight, just please don't hurt my baby!" She cried struggling more.

"Kisame leave him be." Itachi said, and Katerina heard something in his voice. Was it…sadness?

Katerina broke from Itachi's hold and ran picking Kitai up and holding him close to her.

"Fine, you can keep him with you girl, just don't let it interfere with our travel time." Kisame said. He sighed. "Whatever, I guess we can just wait here. We'll move on tomorrow." He looked back at Katerina. "Don't make this end badly for you."

Katerina only nodded. She then turned her gaze to Itachi. He was looking at her, or more specifically at what was in her arms. 'Katerina,' He wondered. 'Did you have a child by another?'

Katerina gave him a cold look. If he had any chance of being forgiven it was gone now. She was sure of that. She put Kitai back to sleep and went back herself to an uneasy rest. The two S-rank criminals keeping an eye on her the whole time. 'Why does this always happen to me?' She wondered before her eyes finally shut.

* * *

**There you have it. Itachi's finally back in the picture. This makes me happy because things come to me easier when he's around. I hope it makes you happy too.**

**Reviews make me really happy.**

**See ya.**


	5. Hideout

**Okay so here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it.**

**READ THIS! Sorry, I know some people will only look if they see capital bold letters. I didn't put a name in this chapter, but I am well aware that Tobi is Obito. However, everyone thought he was Madara, even Kisame who we know had seen him with no mask. Therefore when I do put a name I am still using Madara. Just so I don't get comments trying to correct me.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Katerina was woken before the sun was even fully risen. "Get up girl." Katerina saw the shark man from before standing over her, she thought she heard Itachi call him Kisame.

"I'm up." She hissed. The first thing she did was check Kitai to make sure he was still unharmed. After being sure of that she quickly packed all of her things. Katerina realized Kuroki wasn't by her and she looked around for him. When she spotted him he was standing by Itachi looking at him curiously. Itachi put his hand out and Kuroki sniffed him. Suddenly he meowed and rubbed against his hand.

"Huh? That cat seems to like you Itachi." Kisame said looking at his partner.

"It's not too surprising since he's the one who gave me that cat." Katerina muttered. "He probably recognizes him, but doesn't understand what he's done."

Kisame looked back at her. "Just who are you?"

"Why don't you ask him?" She said motioning at Itachi.

Kisame looked at his partner suspiciously. He'd ask about it later.

Kisame wouldn't give Katerina time to eat, or even feed Kitai for that matter, though he paid for that later in the day.

* * *

She was rocking Kitai desperately trying to get him to stop crying. Kisame was a little ahead of her twitching and becoming more annoyed by the moment. "Can't you shut him up?"

Katerina glared. "Well maybe if you had let me feed him this morning. We've been walking for hours he hasn't eaten all day!" She snapped.

"Then feed him." Kisame shot back.

"I can't feed him while I'm walking dumbass!" Katerina was losing her temper, and apparently so was Kisame because for a second he was sure he was ready to kill her at that comment.

"Kisame let's just stop and let her feed him. The sooner we do the sooner he'll quiet down and we can keep moving." Itachi finally spoke up.

Kisame looked at his partner and sighing let go of his sword's hilt. "Fine, make it quick."

* * *

Once they had stopped Katerina glared at the two men who refused to take their eyes off of her; as though she would ever be able to escape them. Glaring she pulled a blanked from her pack and tossed it over her before she undid the front of her shirt. "This would be easier if you didn't watch me. I can't get away and you know it."

"We still don't want you trying anything girl, so just deal with it." Kisame said with narrowed eyes. Tsking she fed Kitai, and once she had put him back to sleep they went on.

Katerina walked between Itachi and Kisame. She looked straight ahead of herself occasionally glancing at Kitai to make sure he was alright. Kuroki was either next to her, behind her, or next to Itachi. She felt rather irked about the fact that Kuroki still seemed to trust him so much. He was usually good at sensing whether or not you could trust someone.

* * *

As the sun was setting they finally came to a point where they stopped. "What!? No, I refuse to."

"You don't have a choice girl. Now come here." Kisame growled.

"No, I am not letting you blindfold me." She said defiantly.

Itachi came up by her. "Give me your son." Katerina glared at him and held Kitai closer. "Katerina, you are getting blindfolded even if we have to force you. You can't carry him if you can't see."

Katerina glared at Itachi, but slowly handed him Kitai. "If you hurt him so help me god I'll kill you." She hissed.

Kisame pulled her back not too gently and tied the blindfold around her eyes. He walked holding her wrists behind her back so she couldn't attempt to undo the blindfold.

"I hate you." Katerina told the man.

"I defiantly don't like you either girl. If I had it my way you wouldn't be breathing anymore, but Itachi's too soft to let me kill you." Kisame said.

She scoffed. "Itachi soft? Oh please, he killed his entire fucking clan damn it."

"That's what I thought too at first, but it turns out he wasn't so cold after all." Kisame replied to her.

Things fell silent for the rest of the walk after that. 'Itachi avoiding killing? What is going on here?' She wondered.

* * *

Eventually they had stopped, and she could sense them use their chakra to open what she assumed was a secret doorway. After that they continued walking again. Judging by the echo of their footsteps, she knew they were in a cave. Then she heard another door open, and the echoing stopped. Kisame pulled her blindfold off. "You can keep that off, but don't try anything. I'm done here; Itachi will take you to our leader."

Katerina looked at Itachi and he nodded at his partner, and then had her follow him. "Can you give me my son back?" She asked quietly.

Itachi looked at her and sighed. "Trust me, Katerina. He's safer with me at the moment."

"Trust you? That's a joke." She said humorlessly. Itachi looked at her. "If you ever expect me to trust you again, you're crazy." She hissed.

Itachi merely looked forward again. When they came to a door at the end of the hall Itachi stopped and knocked. When a voice said come in he opened the door and after pushing Katerina in followed her.

A man behind a desk looked up as they answered. "Itachi," He said. "Is there a reason you're here?"

He pushed Katerina forward. "We found her less than a day away. She was acting as a civilian, but she's a ninja." He said.

Katerina glared at him for stating that since she hadn't given herself away. The man behind the desk looked at her. "What were you doing there girl."

'I'm really sick of being called girl.' "I was going back to Konoha." She admitted.

"Why?"

"I had some unfinished business." She said. "I hadn't been there for a few years. I wasn't looking for this hideout; I didn't even know there was one around her."

The man's eyes narrowed at her. "Who are you girl."

"Heh, I won't tell you directly, but here's a hint." Then, she did something she hadn't done in nearly two years. Something she knew Itachi would probably get into trouble for. She shut her eyes, and when she opened them the red of her sharingan glowed in the dark of the room. The man seemed to lose his composure for a moment before regaining it and making another hand sign. Almost immediately another man, this one wearing an orange mask appeared.

"There had better be a good reason for you to summon me Pein." The man said. Katerina shivered from just the way his voice sounded. He was nothing more than intimidating.

"I believe this may interest you." Pein said referring to Katerina.

The masked man looked, and upon seeing her he looked back to Pein. "Leave us."

Pein nodded, and disappeared after making a hand sign. Itachi closed his eyes. "You have no idea what you have done Katerina." He said quietly.

"I'm at the point where I don't really care anymore." She said back.

"You should for the sake of your child." He shot back.

She had no response. Finally the other man spoke. "Care to explain what I'm seeing Itachi?" He asked clearly furious.

Itachi's eyes shut. "She was my lover." He said. "I let her go."

"Why do you have a baby?"

"It's her son." Itachi replied.

"Who's the father?"

"I don't know." He said.

"Itachi, take her to the dungeon. I want to interrogate her."

Itachi looked up shocked. "What about…"

"Take her son to Konan. She can care for him." The man said. "In fact, take him now, I'll take care of her."

Itachi was hesitant, but then nodded. He glanced back at Katerina once more before he left. 'I'm sorry.' He thought sadly. 'There's nothing I can do this time.'

Once he was gone the man turned to Katerina. "Who are you? I know you're an Uchiha, I want your first name."

She glared at him. "Why should I tell you?" She spat.

Her head swung sideways when his hand made contact with her face. "You're defiant." He said. "I'll change that." He grabbed her arm and literally dragged her down the hall. She winced in pain.

After dragging her down a set of stairs he opened the door to a cell. "I'm guessing my chances of coming out of here alive are slim." She said looking at the bloodstains in the room.

He pulled her off the ground by her wrists and attached them to the shackles on the wall leaving her hanging there. "You would be correct in that assumption. It's up to you what happens girl. I'll come back tomorrow, and when I do, it would be best if you were ready to talk." With that he shut the cell door.

She hung her head as he left. It hadn't even been ten minutes and her wrists ached already. The strain on her body was almost too much. 'Am I…really going to die here?'

* * *

**Katerina's old personality is starting to show again. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Poor Katerina just can't stop getting in trouble. Not sure if I'll be able to update tomorrow or not. I'll try though.**

**Reviews Keep me happy.**

**See ya.**


	6. Torture

**Okay here's another chapter up.** **Hope you all like it.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Katerina wasn't sure how long it had been, or if she had slept at all, but soon she heard the creak of her cell door opening. The chains attached to her wrists jangled as she forced herself to look up. The masked man from before stood in front of her. "Are you ready to talk now girl?"

Katerina looked back down and didn't say anything. She felt the air around the mask man thicken with fury. "You're only going to make this worse for yourself." He said. He walked over and put a hand on her face to make her look at him. He ran his thumb over her cheek and she turned her head. He forced it back. "Look at me. You _will_ do as I say, and you _will_ answer my questions or this cell will become your grave." He drew a kunai. "Let's start with something simple; tell my your name girl."

"No," Katerina glared at him. There was a flash and a scream tore itself from Katerina's throat as the blade ripped her stomach. The question was repeated with the same result. He struck again.

* * *

Upstairs Itachi's fist clenched and he flinched as Katerina's screams were heard. His partner watched him closely until he saw him bury his face in his knees as though he were trying to drown out the sounds. That was enough for Kisame to ask, he'd waited long enough, and Itachi was acting too out of character for his liking.

"Itachi," The younger man looked back up. "I'm tired of watching you act like this. You look like you're tearing yourself apart. Who is she?"

"Kisame, asking me that is like asking my past and you should know by now I won't tell you." Itachi said lowly.

"Damn it Itachi! If you won't tell me as your partner then tell me as your friend." Kisame snapped. "I really do think of you as my friend Itachi, and anything you tell me is safe with me."

"Kisame, if you tell anyone what I'm about to tell you I'll have no choice but to kill you, you know that." His partner nodded. "Katerina was my lover during my days in Konoha. She was a part of my clan, and like my brother, I let her live." Itachi said. "I let her niece go too, but that was only because she had very little Uchiha blood in her. Katerina herself is only three quarters of an Uchiha."

"That's still enough for your bloodline though isn't it? What's the reason for you letting her go?" Kisame asked his partner.

Itachi hesitated, but then look strait at Kisame. "I loved her. I still do I suppose, that's the only reason I can give."

"Heh, it seems I was right, you aren't cold hearted after all." The room fell silent and a scream was heard again. This time even Kisame flinched. "I don't know how you can stand hearing her."

"I wish it was me." Itachi said quietly. "I wish I could still protect her."

"Her son," Kisame began. "Do you know…"

"I don't believe he's mine Kisame. We only shared one night, and it was two weeks before I killed our clan." Itachi said.

"Itachi he looks like you, and is the right age." Kisame said.

"Just drop it Kisame. I've had enough." Itachi said closing his eyes.

Kisame respected his partner's wishes. He knew he was lucky to have been told what he was.

* * *

Katerina was hanging limply, her shirt was soaked with blood, and it was dripping to the floor slowly. "You're not dead already are you? I expected more than this from an Uchiha." Katerina lifted her head weakly to show she was alive. "Ah, you aren't dead then, I'll try once more. Tell me your name, or I will kill you."

Katerina was about to refuse again not caring what happened to herself, but then she thought of Kitai. Swallowing her pride she muttered her answer quietly. "K-Kater-ina." It was forced.

"Heh, finally, although if it took that much to get your name, you may just die here." He turned to leave. "I'll send Konan in to heal your wounds; don't die before she gets here." He slammed the door as he left.

* * *

Konan was in her room trying desperately to get Kitai to stop crying. 'I have no idea how to care for a baby, why did I agree to this?' She thought of the girl being tortured and sighed. 'I'm too nice.'

"Konan," The woman jumped at hearing her name.

She turned to the voice. "Madara, what is it that you need?"

"Go clean that girl's wounds, and I'd make it quick. She's already half dead." He went to leave. "And for god's sake shut him up." He made a hand sign and teleported away.

* * *

Katerina heard her cell open again, and heard a baby crying, but was too weak to look up. Konan set Kitai down in the crib that Katerina had been carrying with her. She had begun bringing it with her wherever she took Kitai.

Katerina felt the healing chakra on her wounds and sighed in relief as the pain began to disappear. When some of her strength returned she realized that there really was a baby crying, and it was Kitai. As Konan started on her final wounds Katerina began singing softly. As she did Kitai's crying became softer until eventually it stopped. Konan looked back at him and saw him looking towards Katerina. When Kitai was calm Katerina stopped and sighed.

"Thank you." Konan told her. Katerina looked up and Konan looked her in the eye. "I've been trying to get him to stop for hours."

"You're the one who's been caring for him?" Konan nodded. "Thank you for keeping him safe. If-If he doesn't stop crying then sing to him, it always calms him down."

"I'll do that." She said. "I'm sorry this is happening to you. I'm Konan by the way."

Katerina shook her head. "It isn't your fault, at least I don't think it is, and I'm Katerina. Thank you Konan for taking care of my son; I hope I'll be out of here someday and can fully thank you. You seem out of place compared to the others I've seen."

Konan nodded. "It's a long story of how I got here."

"Heh, the same goes for me. Someday perhaps, I'll tell you the story."

Konan looked at her sadly. "I need to go. If I linger too long we'll both be in trouble." She picked up Kitai. "Goodbye Katerina." She said before she shut the door.

"Goodbye Konan." She replied once it was shut. "Take care of my baby." It was only then that she let her tears fall. 'Itachi, I don't know what kind of man you've become. I've heard too many things, but if I die and you ever find out he's your son, please take care of him. Give him at least one parent.' With that thought she shut her eyes to try and sleep.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short, I didn't mean it to be. I hope you forgive me for that. I still have homework to do this weekend so I don't know if I'll be able to update again.**

**Also I have an announcement. Even though next weekend is the start of spring break, I won't be updating. I'm going to Disney World with my school band, so I won't be able to type. I apologize in advance.**

**A review would be nice so I can have motivation when I get back. :D**

**See ya.**


	7. Explaination

**Jeeze I cut this really short on time. I almost didn't make it. Well anyways, I'm back and here's another chapter for you all.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Itachi was alone in the room he and Kisame shared when Madara arrived. "Itachi,"

"What do you want Madara?" Itachi asked without turning around, eyes narrowing.

"That girl is stubborn. She refuses to talk, at least for me. I was hoping you could get some information from her." Itachi turned towards the older man with narrowed eyes. He went to reply, but Madara beat him to it. "If she doesn't begin to talk she _will _die from the torture. She was nearly dead when I was through with her, and all I managed to get out of her was her name."

Itachi felt something inside of him crack when Madara mentioned Katerina dying. "What do you want me to do?" He asked tiredly. Madara looked at him through the hole in his mask analyzing whether or not Itachi would do as he was told.

"Tomorrow I want you to go down and interrogate her. Get as much information off of her as you can regarding where she had been prior to your finding her in the woods. If you don't get any information from her then I'll return to trying, and I will do much crueler things to get her to talk." Madara turned to leave the young Uchiha's room. "Don't try anything Itachi, or I won't kill her, but her son. She'll hate you forever if that happens." Itachi stared coldly at his back as he left. Once he was gone Itachi sighed sitting back on his bed and putting his face in his hands feeling as though he'd aged twenty years.

* * *

Itachi headed down to where Katerina was being held and slowly opened the door. In the light that came through the door he could see Katerina hanging limply, her breathing shallow and small streams of dried blood coming from under the shackles where her wrists were rubbed raw.

She lifted her head and he saw her eyes, which had once been filled with mischief and laughter when they were younger, were now dulled and seemed almost lifeless. She looked like a ghost of her former self. It was a sight he never wanted to see.

Katerina heard the door creak open and looked up weakly expecting to see the masked man. Instead she was met with the familiar face of the man she both hated and loved. His expression remained emotionless, but in his eyes she thought she could see guilt and remorse. "What do you want?" She rasped out.

"Our leader asked me to attempt to get information off of you." He said monotonously. He walked up closer to her and she looked away from him.

"I wouldn't talk for him and I sure as hell am not talking for you." She told him with a piercing glare. "You've done enough harm to me; I won't let you hurt the village I was in. Although I believe you already know where that was, don't you?" Katerina hissed. "I just don't understand why you haven't said anything."

"I don't want to hurt you anymore Katerina." He said shutting his eyes.

"Yeah right! If you didn't want to hurt me anymore, then you would have convinced fish face to let me go, you wouldn't have given me up as a ninja, and you would have allowed me to go to my son when he started crying! You haven't done anything for me since you found me in the woods, and now you expect me to believe you don't want to hurt me? You're crazy Itachi, because I'll be damned if I ever believe anything you say ever again."

Itachi's expression turned to one of frustration. "Can't you for once look beneath the surface Katerina? You never were good at doing that, but if you were you would have known that I didn't let you run to your son right away because there's a good chance Kisame would have killed him immediately. I sold you out so you wouldn't be tortured into revealing yourself, and I couldn't let you go because the other members would have felt your chakra imprint, tracked you down, and killed you on sight. It may seem like I've done nothing, but in reality I've done a lot." He slammed his hands on either side of her face forcing her to push herself back against the wall best she could. "So when I say I don't want to hurt you, believe me."

"Why?" She asked. "Why do you care so much what happens to me?"

He leaned his face near hers. "Because despite everything I've done, I still love you." He closed the space between them and although she refused to respond, she still fell a fire ignite in her stomach.

"Itachi, even if what you say is true, I still can't forgive you." Katerina said once he pulled back. "I also won't tell you anything."

Itachi turned to leave sadly. "I'll give you a fair warning. You should talk for Tobi, or he won't just torture you. He will bring your son into this if he fails to break you." With that he shut the door behind him.

When he left Katerina let he thoughts wander. She thought of his lips when they were pressed to hers. Even after all this time, he still had the same effect on her, the effect that turned her to jelly, and allowed him to control her. He could get all the information he wanted to from her, but she knew he wouldn't. There were some things about Itachi that would never change, and that was one of them. He would never take advantage of a woman, ever.

* * *

Katerina learned about two weeks later that not everyone was like Itachi. Not even close. Eventually Madara tire of using physical pain to break her, and decided to try and harm her psychologically.

She knew something was off the moment he entered because she could tell he was unarmed this time. "I can tell pain isn't working, so let's see how well you react to this." He growled before unhooking her shackles and forcing her to the ground by her wrists ignoring the way she winced at the added pressure on her bruised and raw skin.

"W-what are you doing?" She cried out fearing she already knew.

"Seeing just how far I need to go in order to break you." He replied back to her while forcing her shirt up. She struggled against his hold trying desperately to release herself despite the pain she felt. "You can struggle all you want this time; scream, cry, no one will hear you this time. I reactivated the soundproof jutsu." He told her wickedness showing in his one visible eye.

"What do you want me to tell you?" She questioned hysterically.

Madara stopped his assault and looked at her. "Who's your son's father?"

Katerina's eyes widened and she looked away. She didn't want Itachi to know about Kitai, not yet if ever. Madara seemed to take this as defiance and moved to her shorts. "No stop! I'll tell you." She cried. "He's Itachi's, Itachi is the father." She said with tears flowing down her face.

"Heh, that was easier than usual. I should have tried this sooner, but you should know by now, I'm a very cruel man." He said forcing her back down again.

She fought, screamed, thrashed, and cried through the entire thing, but nothing would stop him. After he put her back on the shackles she continued to cry, her body sore and bruised.

* * *

When Konan arrived later that day Katerina was still crying. "Katerina, are you alright?" She asked receiving no answer. "Tobi told me who Kitai's father is, but he wouldn't tell Itachi. He's one for cruelty and he finds it cruel to not tell him. Your secret is still safe." She set the tray of food she brought on a random bench that was in the cell.

"Though that makes me feel better Konan, it isn't why I'm crying." Konan looked back at the younger woman and noticed the new bruises on her, recognizing some of them as being caused from her being restrained by someone.

"Katerina," She approached the girl slowly. "What did he do to you?"

Katerina just looked away. "Let me put it this way, he went too far this time." She looked back at Konan with fire in her eyes. "If I ever get out of here, I'll kill him."

* * *

**Raise your hand if you dislike Tobi/Obito/impersonating Madara. *Raises Hand* Ahem, anyways I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.**

**Review for the author coming back. :D**

**See ya.**


	8. Release

**Well, I have this up now. I'm glad too because most likely wouldn't be able to update tomorrow seeing as...IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! YAY! Sweet sixteen. I'm so happy. :P Mostly because that means I can legally get into more things at conventions now. Anyways, here it is.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Konan stormed down the hallway of the hideout towards Pein's office, any other members she passed moved out of the way of the enraged Akatsuki angel. When she came to the door she threw it open without knocking and slammed it behind her. Pein looked up alarmed. "Konan, what do you think you're doing?" He asked angered.

"I want her out of there Pein. She's had enough, get her out." She said slapping her hands on his desk.

"Konan, you know as well as I do that is out of my control." Pein said looking at her.

"Then make a deal with Madara, do something, just don't let this go on any longer." Konan told him.

"Konan calm down. What has you going off like this? You were never this bothered by any of the other victims. Do you feel pity because of how young she is, or have you become too close to her because of her son?" Pein asked her.

"It may or may not be both Pein! Does it really matter though? She doesn't deserve to be down there and you know it. She didn't do anything!" Konan pleaded with her partner. "Let her join, then she can live and be let go."

"Konan, that's completely up to Madara and you know…"

"He raped her Pein!" Konan shouted cutting Pein off.

Pein was shocked silent for a moment before looking at Konan understandingly. He sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

Her eyes softened. "Thank you Pein."

* * *

Katerina lifted her head when she heard her cell open the next day, however when she saw who it was she tried to press against the wall she was hanging on. "Don't worry; I have a different method to try today." Madara said as he approached her. He put his hand on her face and she flinched. "Although I did enjoy the other." His hand slid down her neck before he pulled away.

"Y-you're sick." She stuttered.

"Heh, all that and you still aren't broken. If this doesn't work, we'll have a repeat of yesterday." He said taking something out of his pocket. "Let's see how much you fear fire." He held up a pack of matches. Katerina's eyes widened.

* * *

Sasuke walked away from his unconscious ex-best friend. He walked towards his new future, his new power, he walked towards Orochimaru. 'Itachi…I will have my revenge.'

* * *

Kisame was once again staring at his partner who seemed completely lost in thought. "Something happened." He stated.

Itachi looked over at him. "It's nothing."

"It isn't nothing if it takes all your concentration." Kisame told him. "I wish you trusted me more."

"Understand Kisame, I'm in a position where I can't afford mistakes. Even if I want to trust you, I'm hesitant to." Itachi told him. "However, I'll tell you it involves Katerina."

"Itachi do…do you still love her?" Kisame asked.

Itachi hesitated debating whether or not to say anything. Finally he looked at his partner, and merely nodded. Kisame took that as the hint he was done talking.

* * *

Katerina's arm was burning, literally. Madara struck the match across her skin and let the flame burn against her skin. Katerina's teeth were grit in her attempts not to scream out in agony, but a choked sob like sound occasionally escaped. When the flame moved too close to his fingers he tossed the match away and struck another against her leg. "You're being defiant again." He stated. "I don't like that." He struck another against her face leaving a deep red mark on her cheek. He held the flame in front of her face. "You know, I need only touch this to your clothes and you'd go up in flames. There wouldn't be a thing you could do about it. You could prevent that though, where were you for the year and a half after the massacre?"

"Go to hell." She told him. "I will never betray those people. They have nothing to do with this."

"Oh but they do, if they know you're an Uchiha, that could be a problem." He told he bringing the flame to the bottom of her shirt.

"Well they don't, so leave them out of it." She said pleadingly.

"You're lying, I can tell by how you're chakra signature wavered." He said lighting the bottom of her shirt.

Katerina watched it with wide eyes slowly going into hysterics, but still she refused to talk. The flame came up just below her chest before he put the flame out. "Why do you care so much whether or not they know?" She sobbed.

"Because as far as the ninja world is concerned the only Uchiha left are Itachi and Sasuke, and I want it to stay that way." He sighed. "Sadistic as I am, I didn't want it to come to this." He teleported out of the room for a few minutes, and when he returned he was holding Kitai. Katerina's eyes widened. "You were able to stand the pain, but I doubt your son will." Madara held a match up to Kitai.

"No, don't!" Katerina lurched against her chains ignoring the painful strain it put on her wrists.

"I'll ask once more, where is the village." He said ready to strike.

Katerina was torn, Kanade, Michi and Saria, Kara's family, they were all in that village, but her son was still more important to her. Tears flowing down her face she answered. "I don't remember the exact location, but it isn't far from Fire's boarder. It's South of Konoha and takes three to four days to get there walking, a few hours running with chakra. It's a small civilian village." She said quietly.

"Who knows?"

"Haven't I told you enough?" She cried. He moved towards Kitai. "NO!" She sobbed. "There's a girl there two years my senior. She has black hair, green eyes, and…" Katerina trailed off.

"And…?" Madara pushed.

"And she probably has a toddler with her, my niece." Katerina said softly.

"There's another Uchiha?" Madara asked enraged.

"No, Saria doesn't even really count as an Uchiha. Her mother was from a different clan, and my brother and I aren't full blooded." Katerina told him.

"What do you mean you aren't full blooded, you look…?"

"My eyes look at my eyes. Kitai's too, he inherited them." Madara looked at her son then back at her.

"They're blue, heh, when did the great Uchiha bloodline become so tainted?" He asked himself.

"What would you know? You aren't part of my clan." She hissed.

"You have no clue my dear." He said darkly turning to leave. "I've gotten all the information I wanted, so I'll make a deal with you. If you join this organization, I'll let you live, if not, I kill both you and your son."

Katerina looked down. "What choice do I really have? Fine, just please don't hurt my son."

Madara opened the cell door. "I'll send Konan down to get you later. Don't try anything Katerina, or you will regret it."

When the cell door closed behind him she whispered quietly. "I believe you."

* * *

Itachi looked up surprised when Kisame threw open their door. "They let her go, well sort of."

"Kisame what are you talking about?" Itachi asked slightly annoyed.

"Katerina Itachi, they're letting her out." Kisame repeated.

Itachi's eyes widened. "When?"

"Konan's supposed to go down to get her soon. She apparently made a deal to join the organization if Pein let her and her son live. It isn't too great, but she isn't in a cell anymore." Kisame told him.

Itachi sighed mostly in relief, partly in annoyance. Madara wouldn't let her go. "Thank you for telling me Kisame."

* * *

Konan walked swiftly down the hall towards Katerina's cell. When she opened the door Katerina looked up. "Konan…" She choked.

"Oh god Katerina." She said looking at the strike marks and burnt skin. "I can't believe he went that far. He knows medical ninjutsu doesn't heal burns completely."

"Konan, I appreciate your concern, but please, just get me down." She said.

Konan undid the shackles and let her down. She sat Katerina on the stool and started to tend to her burns. Once she had healed them best to her ability she turned to the younger girl. "Can you walk?" She asked.

"I don't know." She said. Konan helped her to stand, but when she let her go she stumbled before Konan caught her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it isn't your fault." Konan pulled Katerina's arm over her shoulder and helped her to walk. Konan led her to her room. "I'll help you with a shower." Konan said. "I have your bag, hold on I'll get you some clothes." She told her helping her sit on the bed.

Katerina looked across the room and saw Kitai sleeping in a crib. "Konan, why are you so kind to me?"

The older woman came and helped her to stand again. "I'm not sure to be honest Katerina, but I know part of it was because if I were in your situation, I would want someone to help me."

"Thank you, for everything." Katerina said.

Konan looked at her and gave a small smile. "You're welcome."

After she had showered Konan helped Katerina back to the bed. "I'll let you have the bed Katerina. Since I'm the only other girl here we'll probably end up sharing this room. We should get another bed soon."

"Konan, I'm used to sharing one if you don't find it awkward. You don't have to sleep on the floor." Katerina told her.

"Are you sure Katerina?" Konan asked. Katerina nodded. "Thank you."

"I owe you too much for you to be thanking me." She mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

Madara called Itachi to talk to him alone later that day. "I assume you know what happened?" Itachi remained quiet but narrowed his eyes. "Whether or not you tell her the truth in an attempt to regain her trust isn't my business, but remember, if I find her a threat I'll kill her." Madara said glaring at the young Uchiha. He turned to leave. "You might also want to bring up her son at some point." He said as he began walking away.

Itachi was left to wonder what he meant.

* * *

**And that's the end for this chapter. I hope you are all continuing to enjoy this as much a I enjoy writing it.**

**Please review. Since it's my birthday?**

**See ya.**


	9. Feelings

**Yes! I actually updated during the day. :D And on Saturday too.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter. Some good stuff happens towards the end. ;)**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

When Katerina woke up the next day she could tell it was already later in the day. Konan wasn't in the room, and she could hear some of the other members as they walked down the hall. Katerina sat up and attempted to stand only to wince and fall back on the bed at the strain it put on her burns and weakened muscles.

Just then the door opened and Konan stepped in. "Oh, you're awake." She said seeing Katerina sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, but I still can't stand on my own." She said sighing. "I feel so weak." Her fist clenched.

"You aren't weak Katerina, no one can blame you for any physical disabilities you have after what you've been through." Konan said setting a cloak and change of clothes on the bed. "You can change into these. The cloak is yours, but it isn't required to be worn around the hideout, only when you're on missions."

"Thank you," Katerina said. She looked across the room to where Kitai was laying in the crib. Judging by the way he was squirming she assumed he was awake. "Konan can…can you bring me Kitai?"

Konan, eyes alight with understanding, nodded and went over to the crib. She picked Kitai up and brought him over to Katerina who, upon seeing him, began to cry holding him close to her. Konan watched her and only now seemed to realize just how young Katerina was. She knew Itachi was Kitai's father, but Katerina looked younger than him. "Katerina, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Konan asked her.

Katerina looked at the woman she was slowly beginning to accept as a friend. "I'm assuming this has to do with the fact that I have a child." Katerina asked and Konan nodded. "I'm eighteen Konan. Itachi should be nineteen now, and Kitai will be one in about a month. I'll be nineteen in four months."

"You were only seventeen." Konan stated looking at Katerina with surprise.

"Yes, the thing is Kitai wasn't only an accident, but supposedly impossible." Konan looked at her questioningly. "I was supposed to be unable to have children, but that theory was proven wrong."

"As awful as I feel saying this, you seemed healthy when you came here. Why did they believe you couldn't conceive?" Konan asked.

Katerina sighed before answering, now used to explaining the subject. "The reason Tobi couldn't break me, is that I was already broken before, when I was fourteen I was taken hostage while on an A rank mission. The man who took me tortured me in a way much like the method used on me my first day down there. He left so many cuts on me by the time I was saved I was half dead." Katerina looked down sadly. "Itachi gave me his blood, that's the only reason I'm still alive. After that I woke up in the hospital. There had been two rather deep wounds left on my abdomen. They believed the damage left by then gave me the inability to have children. I was healthy, just not unscarred, though I have even more now." She said touching the rough skin on her cheek where the match had been struck.

"I'm beginning to believe your past was as bad as mine." Konan told her.

"What happened to you?" Katerina asked curiously.

"I'll tell you sometime, but for now you should change, Pein wanted me to take you to meet the other members." Konan replied standing up.

"I'm holding you to that." Katerina told her while giving her Kitai to put in the crib and taking the clothes.

"I have no doubt you will."

* * *

Itachi was just outside the hideout sitting with his back against a tree. A familiar black cat sat on his lap as he scratched his ears. He purred content. "I'm never going to understand you Kuroki, you somehow see through everything." The cat meowed in response.

"Itachi, Konan's going to bring her out soon, don't you want to see her?" His partner asked approaching him.

Itachi sighed. "I don't know Kisame. She hates me, and there isn't anything I can do about that. I already know her, there's no reason for me to go back inside now." He could have sworn the cat gave him a disapproving look but brushed it off.

Kisame shrugged, but said something that made him think. "Whatever Itachi, but you're never going to fix anything if you run from your fears." He walked away with those words. Itachi froze. Was he afraid? If so he wasn't sure of what. Unless…

"I'm afraid she doess hate me, that she'll reject me, that her son…" His words trailed off there but his thoughts finished them. '…isn't mine.'

* * *

Konan helped support Katerina as they walked down the hall towards the room where the others were waiting. When they entered Konan ignored the stares from the others as she helped Katerina sit down. Katerina on the other hand was a nervous wreck considering she had never really had good luck when she met people.

Once she was down Konan turned to the others. "This is Katerina, she's a new member." She stated as Katerina lifted a timid hand in greeting. She felt highly intimidated. "Katerina, these are Sasori and Deidara," She motioned to a blonde and red head, both whom just nodded. "Hidan and Kakuzu," A man with silver hair was giving her a look that didn't sit well with her, and a man with stitches covering him was too busy counting a wad of money to pay much attention. "That's Kisame," The shark man who had been with Itachi nodded at her, and she glared back at him. He twitched in annoyance. "Zetsu's our spy, but he isn't here currently. You'll know him when you see him, trust me, Pein's our leader as you should know, and you already know Itachi and Tobi." Konan finished. Katerina flinched at the mention of the last name. In the corner of the room Madara smirked behind his mask.

"How old is the bitch?" The silver haired man from earlier asked.

"Too young for you." Konan said glaring at him.

"Oh come on, she can't be that young she has a kid." He said before a kunai flew by and went through his arm. "Owe, what the fuck woman!?" Hidan yelled while everyone else in the room looked at Katerina in shock.

"Don't fucking call me a bitch, and as Konan said, I'm too young for you. Fuck off." She said with the trademark glare of the Uchiha.

'Well,' Madara thought. 'This is a side of her I haven't seen before. She has all the traits of an Uchiha, a mouth like Hidan, and a temper like Kisame. She's going to be trouble.'

Meanwhile most of the other members were trying to keep Hidan from attacking the temporarily crippled girl. While they distracted him Konan helped her out of the room.

* * *

"I can't believe you threw a Kunai at Hidan, and then proceeded to use language that rivaled his own." Konan told her as she sat on the bed.

Katerina was laughing. "Yeah, well, it felt damn good I'm not going to lie about that, and there's a side of me you have yet to see Konan. It's the 'I don't give a damn what you have to say so get the hell out' side. That was tame compared to how I can get."

Konan shook her head. "You're going to be a handful."

* * *

After that little scene was done Kisame left once again to find his partner. When he did he said only one sentence. "She attacked Hidan."

Itachi looked up. "What did he do and is she alive?"

"He was trying to get in her pants and yes, she's fine." Kisame said smirking when his partner twitched.

"That's his fault; she has a temper that rivals yours." Itachi said closing his eyes again.

Kisame frowned at the temper comment.

* * *

The next month was spent having awkward encounters with other members, avoiding Itachi, and relearning how to walk. By the time Kitai's birthday came around Katerina could walk again, but it was still painful and she was often off balance. She had her own little celebration with just her and Kitai on his birthday, glad she had gotten out of her cell to see him turn one.

* * *

It was two weeks after that when she had an encounter that resulted in mixed emotions reforming, and more questions arising.

Katerina was walking down the hall towards the main room of the Akatsuki when her balance was thrown off and she almost fell, but someone had caught her. She slowly looked up and jerked back when she saw who it was. Itachi stared at her with a mostly passive expression. "You should be more careful Katerina." Was all he said and she nodded attempting to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist pulling her into the room they were standing by. She realized it was the room he shared with Kisame after he shut the door.

"What do you want Itachi?" She snapped at him with a glare.

Itachi merely walked back over to her making her step back until she hit the wall. He brought his hand up and ran his thumb over the scar on her cheek. "What did he do to you?" Itachi asked.

Katerina shook her head. "Why would you care?" She asked turning her head.

"I've already told you why." He stated causing Katerina to look back at him.

"After all this time, after everything you've done, do you really expect me to still care about you Itachi?" Katerina asked him with a hardened gaze.

"No, I don't expect you to, but I think you do." He said quietly. 'I hope you do.' He added in his head.

"What reason do you have for that?" He reached his hand down to the collar of her shirt and she froze, but he simply took the silver chain against her neck and pulled the necklace out of her shirt.

"You're still wearing this." He said. "If all your feelings were gone I doubt you would be."

"I don't know what I feel Itachi." She snapped. "I wanted to hate you, I wanted to forget about you, but I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop my feelings for you."

Itachi was quiet as though calculating what to say or do. Finally he leaned in so his face was only an inch from hers. "Wha-?"

"If you want to stop me then you can." He told her. She was silent not know what she wanted, but when his lips touched hers she melted.

All rational thoughts left her mind, and she didn't care what was right and wrong anymore. The only think that mattered was the fact that she now knew without a doubt that her feelings were still there. This time she responded her lips moving with his. She didn't stop him when his mouth pried hers open. His tongue explored her mouth for the first time in years, and her knees gave out causing him to have to hold her up. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He pulled back and kissed down her neck. A mewl escaped her as he nipped the sensitive skin before he pulled back going up and biting the skin just below her earlobe. The hand that had move to his shoulder tightened and she gasped slightly arching her head back. He smirked. "You're still sensitive there."

It was only as he looked at her that she fully realized what had just happened and gasped. "Are you still confused Katerina?"

"I…I don't know." She put a hand on her forehead. "I need time to gather my thoughts Itachi."

Nodding he let her go allowing her to leave. At least he received some sign that there may be a chance to regain her trust, and mend the bond they shared.

* * *

Once Katerina was out of the room she leaned against the wall in the hallway with the back of her hand against her mouth. 'Do I really still care that much?' She wondered. 'Oh Itachi, what are you doing to me?' She turned to go to the room she and Konan shared still thoroughly confused on her feelings.

* * *

**BOOM! Insert the return of Itachi and arising feelings of doom. Haha, I seriously have no clue where that came from. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I liked writing it. :)**

**Reviews make me happy and keep me writing. So please drop a review on how I'm doing.**

**See ya.**


	10. Confessions

**I'm going to make this short because I'm supposed to be in bed right now. Sorry this is so late I've been really busy lately plus school's kicking my ass.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

After Katerina's incident with Itachi she decided to go outside to gather her thoughts. When she did she was nearly tripped by a familiar black fur ball. "Kuroki you are still here!" She said in surprise. Said cat meowed and pawed at her foot. "Hmm, maybe you can help me boy. I'm confused on how I feel about Itachi. How about you, do you think I should trust him?" The cat meowed and ran over by a tree where he sat down next to something. When Katerina approached him she saw that it was a photo. She knelt down and picked it up. When she did she gasped. "This is…" She trailed off looking at the picture of her and Itachi when they were sixteen. It was the one Shisui had taken. "But…I left this in my room that night. Did he take it?" She asked herself. Kuroki meowed and she scratched his ears. "I'm still not sure boy, but you seem pretty sure about me trusting him don't you?" Kuroki just meowed again.

Katerina put the picture in her pocket. She'd ask about it later.

* * *

Two weeks later Konan went to look for Katerina when she didn't come to the common room at the usual time. When she found her she was sitting on her bed with her face in her hands. "Katerina, are you okay?"

Katerina looked up with tear streaks on her face. "Konan…I need a favor." She said miserably.

"What is it?" She asked concerned for her friend.

"I…I need you to get me a pregnancy test." She said looking back down and clenching her fist.

"What, how Katerina I thought…" Konan started but was cut off.

"I thought so too, especially after what happened in those torture sessions, but I was proven wrong before. I'm afraid I might be again." She said tears falling again.

"But who…" Konan stopped in realization. "Oh god no."

Katerina nodded. "That was the only other time." She whispered.

"What signs have you had?" Konan asked her.

"I'm late, and morning sickness." Katerina said.

Konan sighed. "I really hope this is just a scare, but I'll get a test for you."

"Thank you Konan, in the mean time don't say anything." She said. "I don't need it to read certain ears."

Konan looked at her friend sadly. "Katerina if you are…what are you going to do?"

"I don't know Konan. I really don't."

* * *

It had been two weeks since Itachi's run in with Katerina, and he hadn't talked to her since. Kisame on the other hand had been having rather random conversations with her when they were caught in the common room together. "You know, I actually feel rather bad about how I treated her. She's a cool person when you get to know her." He told his partner.

"Hn," Itachi muttered. "She tends to have that effect with people. They either end up her friend or hating her. Hidan's a good example of the later."

"Itachi I don't know what you did, but you need to talk to her." Kisame told him. "I can understand why you wouldn't want to, but running from it won't help anything."

"Kisame," Itachi said.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'll stop." Kisame said waving a dismissive hand at his partner.

"Hn," Itachi said shutting his eyes as his partner left. He sighed. 'I don't know how to talk to her anymore.'

* * *

Madara walked through the hallway when he came across Konan. He stopped her. "Konan, Katerina's been acting strange lately. Do you know why?" He asked as they passed each other. Both stopped neither looking at the other.

"No, I don't." She said calmly.

"Strange, because you seem to be the one she goes to for help." He said.

"Well she hasn't said anything." Konan said starting to walk again. Madara finally turned and caught her wrist holding where she was as she glared back at him.

"I'm no fool Konan, I know you're hiding something and I will find out what." He told her coldly.

"Let go of me." She hissed and he did.

"Tell Katerina she should watch her back." He said walking away.

Konan watched him still glaring at his back. 'Someday someone will take you down.' She thought. 'I only hope I'm there to see it.'

* * *

Katerina walked down the hall slowly lost in her thoughts. She didn't notice the shadow looming around the corner as she passed it. Someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. "Don't move," A sickeningly familiar voice said and she felt a kunai against her stomach. "Or I will end your life."

"W-what do you want?" She stuttered when he removed his hand.

"I want to know why you've been acting so strange." He told her.

"Nothing, I'm just overly stressed from what's been happening." She told him.

He scowled and pulled her around the corner and into a room. He forced her head back and moved the blade to her throat. "Let's try this again." He said the edge biting into her skin. "What happened?"

"Why do you care Tobi?" She asked him. "You want me dead so why are you so worried?"

"It's because so long as you're alive you are part of this organization, and any disadvantages you have directly affect it." He hissed. "Now spill before I spill your blood."

"Why don't you just kill me? I know you want to, so why do you keep letting me live?" She asked struggling on his hold. "Actually, you could kill me even if I did tell you."

"I could, but I've learned how you work Katerina. Even when you know that, you'll still talk in the end." He said cutting the blade tip into her neck. She gasped. "Every time you avoid the question I'll cut further. Eventually I will cut your throat and you will die."

She shut her eyes. "I hate you." She hissed. "You really want to know fine, I think I'm pregnant." She said monotonously.

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Whose is it?" He growled.

"Who do you think?!" She asked pushing the kunai away and turning towards him. "You're the only person here who's touched me." She hissed.

"Well," He said. "That almost makes this interesting." He pushed her against the wall and whispered in her ear. "If it is true don't even think about getting rid of it. Otherwise I'll take your son from you too." He said pushing away and leaving the room. Katerina remained leaning against the wall with tears streaking her face.

* * *

Konan walked down to Pein's office and knocked on the door. After she heard "come in" she opened the door and shut it behind her. "Konan, what is it?"

"I need permission to leave the hideout." Konan told her partner.

"Why?" Pein asked.

"I need to buy a pregnancy test." Pein's eyes snapped up to his partner. "Not for me." She said quickly. "It's for Katerina."

It took a second for Pein to understand, but once he did he nodded. "Go ahead." He said.

"Thank you Pein." Konan said leaving the office.

* * *

Katerina walked down the hall back to the room she and Konan shared. The tears were still falling and she was trying desperately to not run into anyone on her way there, but as always fate seemed to hate her.

"Katerina, what's wrong?" A familiar voice said.

"Damn it." She muttered. "It's nothing Itachi." She said louder so he could hear.

"Katerina, I know it isn't nothing." He said walking up to her. "You're crying." He wiped away some of her tears with his thumb. He looked at her neck and his eyes narrowed. "And bleeding." He finished touching her neck.

Katerina jerked away. "I said it's nothing." She said not making eye contact.

"Katerina, just…" Itachi started but didn't get to finish.

"Don't you dare say 'just trust me.' I already told you there is no chance that will ever happen again." She said irritated. "I know what you said Itachi, but I'm afraid of being hurt again. I don't know of any way you could regain my trust."

"There may be one way Katerina, but I'm not willing to use it." Itachi said putting a hand on her shoulder. Katerina jumped at the contact since she had her back to him. Itachi found this odd but didn't say anything.

"Even if you gained my trust Itachi, that doesn't mean my feelings would come with it." Katerina said.

"I thought I still had them." He replied turning her so she faced him.

"What makes you so sure?" She asked him staring in his eyes.

"Because you kissed me back." He answered setting his forehead on hers.

She shut her eyes at the contact. "Please don't…" She whispered.

"Why?"

She opened her eyes again. "Because I couldn't take it." She sighed. "I think I'm pregnant Itachi. Regardless of how impossible it should be, I have all the signs."

Itachi pulled back shocked. "So I guess what you said was true then. I really don't have a chance do I?" He turned to walk away.

"Itachi…"

"Don't Katerina, just leave it." He said as he started to walk away.

Katerina clenched her fist before shouting "I never said it was consensual!"

Itachi stopped suddenly and turned around. "What?"

Katerina took a deep breath before answering. "I was raped Itachi." She said looking down.

Itachi grit his teeth and punched the wall next to him. "That bastard!"

Katerina continued to look down not making eye contact. "I didn't want to tell you."

He went over and lifted her chin so she would look at him. "You should have."

She shook her head. "How could I? Look at us Itachi, we're the most messed up pair of people anyone's ever seen."

He wrapped his arms around her and she set her head on his chest feeling the familiar security that came from being around him. "Even so, I want to mend our bond Katerina." He told her setting his head on hers.

"Me too," She admitted. "I always have. I was just afraid."

He tilted her head up. "Don't be." He whispered before gently pressing his lips to hers. Neither were aware of the two shadows watching them.

* * *

"Well that took long enough." Kisame said to the blue haired Kunoichi next to him.

Konan nodded. "Hopefully Katerina won't be so depressed anymore."

"Yeah, and Itachi will go back to his normal self again." Kisame added.

'Now there's only the issue of Madara.' Konan thought.

* * *

Konan found Katerina later and gave her the test she had bought. Katerina took it and then waited through the longest three minutes of her life. When it was through she looked at it and jumped on Konan with a hug. "It's negative." She cried. "It's negative."

It turned out she had a slight irregularity and a stomach bug. She ran to tell Itachi. She had never been happier.

* * *

Katerina had gradually been growing closer to Itachi again. However one day she went to his room to find him but he wasn't there. He left his pouch that he didn't let anyone in sitting on his bed, and Katerina being her snoopy self decided to look inside curiously.

When she opened it the first thing she saw was the ANBU seal on a document. Raising an eyebrow she pulled the paper out and looked at it. It was an old mission order. As she read she realized it was dated just before the massacre. She read further, and when she got to what the actual order was she dropped the paper and covered her mouth with her hands.

Member: Itachi Uchiha

Date: January 9th

Mission: Annihilation of the Uchiha Clan

"Oh my god." She whispered.

Just then the doorknob turned and Itachi entered. He looked at Katerina, then the paper, then back at her. "Itachi…I…"

He sighed. "You were bound to find out eventually, I just didn't expect it to be like this."

"Itachi, what is this?" She asked him.

"Exactly what it says, the massacre, it was an order Katerina." He said. "It wasn't my choice."

"Why, why would they order this?" She asked. "How could they order this?"

"My father and the other higher ups of the clan were planning a coup d'état. It was the only way they could be stopped. If it hadn't been done then a civil war would have broken out. The clan would have died either way." He said sadly.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" She asked. Her unspoken question was understood. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

"It would have been easier if you hated me. I never expected to see you again."

"Things could have been different if you had told me." Katerina said. "I could have gone with you."

"I couldn't do that to you." He said.

"Did it ever occur to you that you hurt me by not taking me with you?" She asked as tears started to fall down her face. "You left me alone with a nearly unbearable burden."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Kitai," She said looking away from him. "My son Itachi." She took a shaky breath. "He's yours."

Itachi's face showed nothing but shock. "How, we only…"

"That one night was all it took." She said. "You nearly killed us both."

Itachi wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry Katerina." He said. "I'm so sorry."

"I love you." Katerina said shocking both of them with her words, but she knew they were true. "I never stopped loving you."

Itachi held her closer. "I love you too." He whispered.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this. I made it extra long to make up for the wait. So things have pretty much caught up with the two of them now, which means things will start to pick up.**

**Review keep me happy, motivated, and writing.**

**See ya.**


	11. Discoveries

**Here it is, the next chapter. I'm glad I got this up, I seem to have an issue with procrastinating as of late.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Katerina looked up at Itachi when he spoke those words, and for the first time since she had been brought to the hideout she believed him. Her grip on him tightened and she looked up at him. Her breath hitched when his eyes met hers. "Itachi…"

He leaned down and caught her lips with his. Her eyes slowly closed as her hands moved up to wrap around his neck. The kiss was slow at first, but the fire and emotion in both of them intensified. Itachi ran his tongue over Katerina's bottom lip and she gave him access. A low moan escaped her throat and he slowly dragged his hands down to her hips. He broke the kiss and Katerina gasped as he lifted her up and laid her down on his bed hovering over her. Shakily she reached up and set her hands on his face. "I'm not even sure if this is real." She whispered.

He brought his face down to hers. "It is." He replied before kissing her again. She undid the tie in his hair and it came loose falling down his back. She threaded her hands in it as he moved down her neck kissing the sensitive skin causing her to arch her back and several mewls to escape her. Her hands pulled at his shirt indicating for him to remove it. He did and she moved her hands down his chest her nails lightly scratching his skin. Itachi removed her shirt has well and kissed back down her neck then chest and abdomen. She gasped and closed her eyes fully submitting herself to him and allowing him to reclaim her.

* * *

Kisame walked down the hall of the Akatsuki panning to return to his room. Once he was there he reached for the doorknob but paused when he heard something from inside. He pulled his hand back with a smirk. "Heh, well then, as humorous as it would be to open the door right now, even I wouldn't interrupt you two after so long." He turned back down the hall deciding to sleep on the couch that night.

* * *

Katerina was lying in Itachi's arms with her head against his shoulder while she drew abstract patterns on his chest. Her heart rate was higher than usual and her breathing was heavy as she fought to steady it. Itachi ran his fingers through her hair and she sighed letting out a humorless laugh.

"What?" Itachi asked looking down at her.

"I'm beginning to believe we're never going to be able to share a night because of our feelings for each other. Two times we've slept with each other, and both were because of pent up emotions." She stopped her hand and laid it on his chest. "We've never done it because of our feelings."

Itachi stared at her for a moment before taking her wrist and turning her back over. "What are you doing?" She asked him and he kissed her softly.

"Giving you a time out of feelings." He said before leaning down and kissing the sensitive skin below her earlobe softly. Her back arched and she moaned as every touch kiss and caress he left on her burned like fire. His state wasn't much better as her hands trailed against his skin.

* * *

At the end Katerina was left gasping for air and Itachi, though in a better state than her, was also catching his breath. He rolled onto his back and flinched. "I'm going to start calling you Cat because of your nails." He told her.

She giggled softly and laid back on his shoulder. "Sorry." She then looked up at him. "I love you so much." She said. "Konan's probably wondering what happened to me." She added in afterthought.

"I love you too, and Kisame probably informed her." Itachi said and Katerina looked up shocked. Itachi looked at her humorously. "I know he had to come back at some point, but he wouldn't say anything." He added at her reddened face.

Katerina moved closer to him. "That's so embarrassing." She muttered.

"Don't worry about it." Itachi said kissing her head. "He was probably waiting for this to happen anyways."

"That doesn't make me feel better." She said closing her eyes.

Itachi stroked her hair. "Just go to sleep and don't worry about it until tomorrow."

"Okay, 'night Itachi."

"Goodnight Katerina." He said closing his eyes as well.

* * *

"As much as I hate to wake you two love birds it's ten in the morning and the others are going to wonder what happened to you if you aren't up soon." Kisame said from the doorway of the room he and Itachi shared.

Katerina cracked an eye open and glared at the shark man before sitting up holding the sheets to her chest. "Can you give us time to get ready?" She asked annoyed.

Kisame just smirked and turned to his partner who had also sat up. "Wow Itachi, you haven't slept this long since I met you. She must really affect you."

"Kisame she's going to kill you if you don't leave soon." Itachi said but Kisame caught the way his mouth turned slightly upward.

"Okay, just make it quick." He said shutting the door.

Katerina sighed. "He's annoying that's for sure, but he's not as bad as I thought when I first met him." She said standing up. "So are you showering with me or…?"

Itachi shook his head. "Only if you promise not to try and pull anything." He said. "If we're any later we're going to be in trouble."

"Humph, fine." She said with a playful pout before smirking.

Itachi sighed. "Of all the girls…"

Katerina raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

He smirked. "Nothing."

* * *

An hour later Katerina found herself heading for the room she shared with Konan while Itachi went to the common room. When she entered the room Konan was still there and she looked up when Katerina entered. "So how was your night?" She asked smirking slightly.

Katerina turned red and looked away. "It was good." She said quietly.

Konan smiled at her friend. "Here, your son missed you last night." She said handing Kitai to her.

Katerina looked at her son. "Sorry Kitai, your father and I were busy making up." She said tickling him slightly making him giggle. Katerina smiled at him and then looked at Konan. "I'm going to take him out to the common room with me."

"Katerina are you sure?" Konan asked her surprised.

"Konan, I told Itachi the truth last night. He knows he's Kitai's father." She said looking at her baby. "He was surprised, but happy." Katerina said smiling. "I'm not cruel enough to keep him away now."

"What about the others?" Konan asked her.

Katerina shook her head. "They all know he's here. They might as well meet him."

Konan sighed. "He's your son. Just be careful Katerina."

"Don't worry Konan, I will. Thank you."

Konan smiled at her. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

Katerina walked down the hallway with Kitai in her arms. As she turned the corner she ran into the second worst possible person. As if fate didn't hate her enough. "Well, what do we fucking have here?" They asked blocking her way.

"Move Hidan." She said. "I don't want to deal with you right now." 'I can't anyways, my hands are full.' She added in her head.

"It looks like you've been fucking dealing with someone bitch." He said backing her into the wall and she held Kitai closer. "The fucking marks on your neck seem to prove that."

"Let me go." She pleaded.

"I don't think I'm going to do that bitch." He said grabbing her upper arm. She flinched at the harsh grip. "I fucking want you, and you're going to submit."

"Hidan please, my son." She said quietly.

"He's a problem easy to fucking get rid of." Hidan said mercilessly.

"No, Hidan stop!" Katerina said turning to protect Kitai.

"Hidan!" Both he and Katerina turned to see who had spoken. "Leave her alone."

Hidan scowled. "Whatever," He said letting her go. "Fucking leader."

Katerina sighed leaning against the wall. She put her free hand on her forehead for a moment before looking up. "Thank you leader-sama." She said.

Pein just looked at her for a moment before nodding and continuing on. Katerina sighed again and took a moment to calm down before continuing to the common room. Surprisingly the only two members in there at the time were Kisame and Itachi. When she walked in Kisame smirked at her and she felt her face heat up. "Don't say anything." She warned walking over to Itachi.

"It's hard not to." The shark man told her.

"Well make it easy fish face." Katerina told him. She sat next to Itachi. "Here, last time you held him you had no idea he was yours." She said handing Kitai to him.

Kisame looked back at them a bit surprised. "So he was your son after all." He said looking at his partner. "I told you he looked like you."

Itachi held Kitai hesitantly almost as though he was afraid. Kitai looked up at him curiously, but he seemed to sense something familiar in Itachi, so he relaxed and closed his eyes. Katerina smiled at the two. "I'm sorry I kept this a secret from you for so long." Katerina told him.

Itachi shook his head. "I understand why you did it."

Just as he said this Sasori walked into the room, and he looked at the scene before him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm going to assume that her son is yours." He said looking at Itachi who nodded.

Sasori gave a nod back. "Okay then." He said taking a seat on one of the other chairs.

Katerina looked back at Itachi. "This is going to get complicated soon, isn't it?"

Itachi nodded. "I know it is."

* * *

Madara was waiting in his room for Zetsu to return with information. Finally the plant man came back coming up from the ground. "Did you discover anything?" He asked him.

"**Sasuke Uchiha has become much more powerful since he left for Orochimaru.**" Zetsu told him. "And Naruto Uzumaki has been training with the Sannin Jiraiya since Sasuke's defection from Konoha."

Madara stood there for a moment as if contemplating what to do next. "In two years we'll resume the Jinchuriki hunt. Until then we'll continue to gather information on the five great nations."

"**There's something else, we heard it on our way back here.**" Zetsu continued. "It seems that Katerina finally learned the truth of the Uchiha Massacre, **and she told Itachi the truth about her son.**"

Madara scowled. "That could prove to be an issue later on." Madara said. "Keep an eye on them."

"**As you wish.**" Zetsu said sinking back into the ground.

'Itachi, don't forget what I told you.' Madara thought. 'I won't hesitate to kill her.'

* * *

Sasuke was traveling through a village with Orochimaru. They decided to stop there for the night since it was getting late. Orochimaru went ahead to the inn while Sasuke decided to walk through the village for a little while. As he was going through he heard something that caught his attention. "Saria come on, it's time to go home."

He looked over to where he heard the voice. His eyes widened, she was older, but it was definitely Katerina's niece.

'Saria, if you're alive, is your aunt alive as well?' He wondered, but then his hopes fell slightly. 'If she was wouldn't she be with you though?' He sighed. 'Maybe she made it here from the compound but was injured and died after finding someone to take care of you.'

Sasuke continued on back to the inn where Orochimaru was waiting. His thoughts were jumbled and he couldn't concentrate. He was trying desperately to wrap his head around what he had just seen, along with trying to find a reasonable way to believe Katerina was still alive.

'Katerina,' His thoughts finished. 'I want you to be alive.'

* * *

**Well there it is. Sasuke's getting closer to the truth, but will he ever discover it, and just what is Madara up to? These and may more things will be revealed soon. :P**

**Reviews keep me motivated and help me think.**

**See ya.**


	12. Shocks

**Alright here's chapter 12. I know it's short but I'm short on time and a whole lot of stuff happens here compared to it's length. By the way make sure to read the end author's note.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Katerina's nineteenth birthday was approaching, and it wasn't something she looked forward to. The last birthday that had passed she'd spent with Michi, and this year it was just another reminder of how long it had been. She missed Saria and Michi both. She looked at the black cat by her feel and her son in her arms. "At least I still have you guys." She said setting her head against the tree she was under.

"What about me?" A voice asked her. She looked over and met Itachi's eyes.

"You too," She said. "I was foolish to ever think I didn't have you."

"You weren't foolish." He knelt down beside her and pushed some hair behind her ear. "You had every right to believe you'd lost me. I tried to push you away."

"Even so I should have known you better than that." Katerina looked away from him. "I shouldn't have kept Kitai from you."

Itachi didn't respond but Kuroki meowed. "You knew the whole time didn't you?" Katerina asked her furry companion. He simply purred and pushed he way between Katerina and Itachi settling content.

* * *

Madara watched the two lovers from a window in the hideout eyes narrowed in anger. He did not like how close the two had become since they mended their bond. If this continued he feared she would sway his plans, and if that happened everything would fail. However, Itachi had yet to tell her his true intentions. 'There may still be a chance to prevent this.' He thought walking away from the window.

* * *

Two figures sat in their bedroom with the curtains closed and the door locked. Written plans and diagrams scattered around them. Two smaller furry figures sat in a corner staring at the two with tilted heads. "We know he came from the south right? That means their hideout has to be out that way." One figure stated.

"They could have easily moved locations by now." The other argued.

Their partner's fist clenched. "Damn it Yasashi we can't keep arguing about this. Even if they did move locations if we find their former hideout we might be able to track him down. Then Konoha can take the organization down and we can get him back."

"Yujin Katerina wouldn't want us trying to take revenge and you know it!" Yasashi told his brother. "I know I agreed at first but that was two years ago when I was still naïve and believed she could be alive. That the only reason I was ever going to help was so we could find her."

"You think I didn't want her to be alive? That was my initial plan too you know that." Yujin said looking down and dropping the paper he was holding.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself Yujin. She wasn't meant to be with anyone else." Yasashi told his brother quietly.

"I just wish I could have told her before all this happened." Yujin said. "Katerina was always so happy around him and I didn't want to mess things up."

"Let it go Yujin. Let this go, she wouldn't forgive you for this. I don't know how far your feelings went but I don't think they…"

"I loved her Yasashi!" Yujin snapped and Yasashi froze wide eyed. "The day she started the academy I knew she was different. That's why I wanted to save her even when you said you weren't going to help me. You did in the end but I know it was just so I wouldn't be mad." Yujin sighed. "I never meant to grow feeling for her, it just happened."

"Yujin…" Yasashi said sadly. "Come on let's put these away. We have to be at the ANBU headquarters in less than an hour."

The twins hid their papers in a box hidden under their floor boards and after saying goodbye to their dogs and parents headed out to the headquarters. They passed by the old compound on the way and saw her house on the edge. Both were silent the rest of the day. Yujin wondering what could have been, Yasashi wondering how he had missed his brother's feelings, and both were trying to decide if they really wanted to follow the same path of revenge Sasuke was on. They knew the answer whether they admitted it or not.

* * *

Katerina was sitting in the room she shared with Konan when a random fit of coughing came over her. When it passed she gripped her chest as an odd pain shot through it. "Katerina are you okay?" Konan asked her.

"I think so." She said. "I've been having these coughing spasms lately, but that was the first time I had any pain."

"Do you want me to see if I can tell what's wrong?"

Katerina hesitated but then nodded. "It would probably be a good thing to know." She said and Konan laid her down running medical chakra over her chest. She stopped over her heart and lungs and looked at Katerina in shock. "Katerina, you told me Itachi gave you blood when you were younger correct?"

Katerina sat up. "Yes…why?"

"Katerina, I don't know if he's told you, but Itachi has a rare disease that's slowly killing his organs and…it looks like you might have it too." Konan finished quietly. "Your lungs and heart are weakening."

"What?! Konan, please…you can't be serious!" Katerina said desperately.

"I'm sorry Katerina, but I'm not lying. I've been working to find a cure. I'll find it for both of you." Konan told her trying to calm her.

"Let me help." Katerina said.

"I don't…"

"I'm a medical ninja Konan. I've been hiding it but when I was in ANBU I was my teams medic nin." Katerina said. "I want to help."

Konan sighed. "Very well, I don't see how I can stop you all things considered. However if you do this you can't keep your ability a secret any longer."

"I don't care. If it means life or death I'll give up anything to find this cure." Katerina said determined. Then she remember something her brother used to tell her and recited it in first person in her thoughts. 'I'm an Uchiha, strong and powerful. My class doesn't matter for someday I could top them all. I'm a fighter I will not die easily.' With that in mind she followed Konan to her medic room to start looking over her notes. 'Itachi…I can save us both.'

* * *

**Well there it is. I'm not going to be able to update next weekend because I'm going to the anime convention ACen. If by some odd chance you may live near it or be going to it you should send me a PM and we could meet up. :)**

**Anyways, I have a couple humorous one-shots that my friend and I came up with that I'll go ahead and type up then post from my iPod while I'm at the convention. Probably one on Friday and one Saturday. They will be posted in a new story that will be titled The Humorous Encounters of the Akatsuki. It's going to become a one-shot series for the stupidity my friend and I share. xD**

**Leave a review it keeps me happy. :D**

**See ya.**


	13. Truths

**Hey guys, I'm sorry this took so long. I've been busy lately seeing as this is my last week of school before summer. Which, by the way, means more update faster. I might even get this mostly written. I've been meaning to say that this won't end until the Naruto manga does. I have it planned to go to the end, so at some point update probably will pause. It all depends on how soon Kishi finishes the story.**

**Well, anyways I have finals this week and basically wrote this to relieve stress. I'm not even supposed to use my lap top on school days so you guys know I love you.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Katerina wanted to ask Itachi about the disease, but she wasn't sure how to bring it up. After about a month the idea was forgotten though, and her nineteenth birthday had come. Like the last few years it passed without much of an event, but a ring had mysteriously found itself into her things. Itachi always found a way to get things to her.

* * *

Less than a month later Madara approached her, evil intentions in mind.

"**Katerina,**" A voice spoke from the shadows. Said girl stopped walking and turned towards it.

"Zetsu?" She asked. "What is it?"

"We have a message from Tobi," He told her. "**He says to meet him in his room.**"

Katerina narrowed her eyes with suspicion before heading towards the room. By now she had learned listening to his demands proved to have fewer consequences than defying him.

* * *

The masked man stepped from his window when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." He said turning towards it.

Katerina opened the door and then closed it behind her. "What do you want?" She asked him with narrowed eyes.

"I just wanted to tell you I greatly dislike where your relationship with Itachi appears to be going." He told her. "So much that I might just put a stop to it." He said looking at her cruelly.

She sucked in air between her teeth. "What I do with my personal life isn't your business." She hissed at him.

"Oh but it is. Anything that I feel puts this organization at risk is my business." He said.

"Why do you care about what happens in this organization so much?" She asked him.

He walked towards her and she backed herself into the wall turning her head when he approached. However this time, much to her surprise, he didn't touch her. "I suppose it's time I told you." He said. "This organization, it's mine Katerina." Slowly she turned her head to look back at him. "My true identity is that of Madara Uchiha." As to prove a point he removed his mask and moved it to the side barely showing the Sharingan. He then put his mask back on.

"That impossible," She said shrinking back. "Pein…"

"Is merely a pawn who appears to be a king." Madara cut in. "I am alive, and I know quite a bit about you. You see, the night of the Uchiha massacre Itachi didn't commit it alone. He had requested my assistance, and in return I agreed to leave the village at peace. It allowed me my revenge, but there were two things I had to agree to. I was not to touch his family or yours."

Katerina found herself inching along the wall towards the door. "You're lying…" A kunai landed in the wall next to her neck in the direction she had been moving. She flinched and closed her eyes.

"I have no reason to lie about these things." He told her. "There is nothing for me to gain from it. I did want to make you a deal however. That village you told me about when you were still in captivity. I haven't touched it yet." His eyes stared straight into hers. "I'll allow it to remain unharmed under one condition. You have to go back, and everyone there who knows your identity, whether they know you're a ninja or not, I want you to erase all their memories about you, including your niece."

Katerina gasped. "Why…"

"From what you've told me she might as well be a non Uchiha, so we'll treat her as one. Either erase their memories or I'll erase their existence. It's your choice."

"You're a sick heartless bastard." She seethed at him. "What would stop me from warning them and allowing them to go into hiding?"

"If you try anything Katerina I'll kill your son in front of you, and after that I'll kill you too. Of course there's nothing saying that's all I'll do." He pulled the kunai from the wall next to her neck. "There are many slow and painful ways I could kill you Katerina." He said hovering the blade over her different vitals.

"I will never be you servant." She hissed at him.

He growled under his breath. "Someday you will learn defiance leads to suffering." He said striking her face with the blade over her old scar.

Katerina jerked away from him holding her cheek. When she did something flipped out of her pocket and Madara picked it up. When he looked at it he scowled. It was the picture of her and Itachi, the one that had originally been in Itachi's possession before Katerina found it. Madara had always believed their relationship up until the massacre had been small until right before, but seeing the picture told him otherwise. They didn't look any older than fifteen in it.

"Tell me Katerina, just how long have you and Itachi been together?" He asked flipping the photo back to her. She caught it and stared at him silently. "Well?" He asked growing impatient.

"I have no reason to tell you." She seethed at him and in the next moment she was being pressed into the wall with a blade pressed into her throat and his mouth at her ear. She gasped attempting to push him away.

"Sometimes I think you beg for death girl. Now tell me, how long has it been?" He asked again the blade cutting into her neck. She could feel a steady stream of blood.

"Since we were thirteen," She said her voice betraying her fearless façade. "Almost six years."

Madara smirked knowing he had her. "How long have you known him?" She was quiet again and he pressed his lips to her ear. "Tell me Katerina, or I'll use other means to make you talk."

She flinched back. "Almost fourteen years. We were five."

"If you've known each other for so long I wonder what he would do if something happened to you, or perhaps your son." He pulled back his mask sliding easily back over his face before Katerina could see it. No matter what he did his mask always stayed where she couldn't see his face. She couldn't understand why if she knew his identity, but she was beyond the point of questioning it.

"I'll go to the village." Katerina told him quietly. "But I'm doing this my way. No matter what my existence won't leave that village." Her stare hardened.

Madara scowled under his mask. "If word reaches that they still know enough to be a threat you know what will happen."

Katerina nodded. "I know." She stopped when she reached the door. "Oh and Madara, someday I'll get you back for all of this."

"Katerina," He said staring at her back when she stopped. "That friend of yours, Michi, I'd tell her to watch her back."

Katerina looked back at him a fearful expression on her face. "Don't you dare."

"Watch me." He said.

Katerina fled the room.

* * *

She fled to her room and sat on her bed cursing Madara. "Damn it!" She snapped reaching for an empty scroll. Opening it she began to put her things into a bag that she then placed on the scroll and sealed.

"Going somewhere?" A voice suddenly asked.

Katerina jumped and turned around holding her chest. "Konan don't do that." She sighed. "I'm going back to the village I was in before I came here. Madara asked me to do an unthinkable task. He wants me to erase everyone's memories, including my own niece's." She said looking down.

Katerina looked at her with surprise and sympathy. "I always knew he was cruel, but that seems to be overdoing it." She whispered. "He also told you his identity I'm assuming."

Katerina nodded. "Yes."

Konan sighed. "Don't tell anyone that. Only a hand full of people know the truth."

"I assumed that." Katerina said sighing. She walked over to Kitai's crib and picked him up. "Mommy has to go back to see Michi one last time." She told him. "I'll be back soon though." Katerina sighed again. "I can't erase their memories, I'll find another way."

"Madara will be mad." Konan told her.

"I know, but I'll find a way. I have to." She said placing Kitai back down. "I love you little one." She turned back to Konan picking up her scroll and putting it in her weapons pouch. "Goodbye Konan. I'll be back in a few days."

"Beware Katerina; he has ways of keeping an eye on you."

"I know, thank you Konan."

* * *

Itachi noticed Katerina walking from the hideout when Kuroki who had been sitting on his lap suddenly jumped up and ran towards her. She looked down at him. "You want to come too buddy?" She asked picking up the cat who meowed.

"You have a mission?" Itachi asked her.

"Of sorts." She replied. "Madara wants me to erase the memories of the people who knew me in the village. I don't want to do it like that though; I'm trying to find another way."

"He told you," He said looking at her neck behind her cloak collar. He unbuttoned it and Katerina sighed. "And hurt you." He said touching the wound on her neck.

"It's not that bad." She told him.

"Even so Katerina," Itachi said with narrowed eyes. His eyes then softened. "Can't you heal it?"

Katerina opened her mouth to say something, but then stopped. "I don't know how to explain this." She said suddenly. The truth was she had been constantly circulating medical chakra around her heart and lungs.

"Explain what?" He asked her and she looked away. "Katerina…"

"How long have you been sick Itachi?" She asked suddenly while putting Kuroki down. He looked at her his face betraying him and showing his shock.

"How did you find out about that?" He asked her.

"Konan told me, now answer my question." She said staring at him.

He sighed. "Since just before I found you in the forest." He admitted. "It's a disease that ran through my family blood line. It was supposed to have died out, but clearly it didn't."

Katerina grabbed his hand and looked at the ground. "Itachi, do you remember that A rank mission I went on when I was taken hostage?" She asked and his hand tightened around hers.

"It's a hard thing to forget." He replied to her the image of her near lifeless body entering his mind.

"Do you remember what you did to save me?" She asked shakily slowly looking back at his face.

She watched as his express turned to one of shock and fear. "I gave you my blood." He said quietly. "Katerina, don't tell me…"

"I'm sorry Itachi." She said. "That's why I didn't heal myself. All of my medical chakra's been going to my heart and lungs."

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked pulling her into his arms. "It's my fault."

"I would have died if you hadn't saved me Itachi. You know that." She pulled back and looked up at him again. "Don't you dare go off blaming yourself. You didn't even know back then."

"I know, but still." He said.

"I said don't." She said pulling away completely. "I have to go." She said sadly.

Itachi leaned down suddenly and kissed her. "Come back in one piece." He told her.

"I've lasted this long." She said with a small smirk.

"I mean it."

"I know, don't worry I will." She said turning away from him Kuroki following close behind. He watched her leave wondering how she could bring herself to still love him.

* * *

Sasuke had been out of it ever since they had left that village, and Orochimaru had noticed. "Something bothering you Sasuke?" He asked the fifteen year old.

"That toddler in the village we passed through looked like Itachi's lover's niece." He told the snake man whose eyes narrowed in surprise.

"I suppose you suspect she may be alive." He asked and Sasuke nodded. Orochimaru pondered this. 'That means there may be another Uchiha left. This keeps getting even more interesting.'

* * *

Michi on the other hand was feeling a little disturbed. She had seen how that boy turned in surprise when she said Saria's name, and it irked her. What was even stranger was how much of a resemblance he had held to Katerina and even her son. She knew all Uchiha bared great resemblance to each other, but from what she had understood the only Uchiha left were Katerina, her old lover, and her son. She recalled her saying Saria had so little Uchiha blood the bloodline limit died out in her, so she didn't fall into that calculation. 'Maybe there are more Uchiha.' She thought. 'There would be a good reason for that to be kept secret.' For now she just brushed it off and looked out the window. "I wonder where you are Katerina…"

* * *

A day of travel away Katerina sneezed. Kuroki jumped and glared at his owner. 'Stupid human.' He thought.

* * *

**Don't ask where the ending came from I don't even know. It just popped in my head and made me laugh so I threw it in there thinking some comic relief was needed. Anyways I hope you all still enjoy this and I'll keep writing for you guys.**

**Reviews are the greatest gift you guys can give me. (God that was cheesy. XD)**

**See ya.**


	14. Shadows

**Ugh, good ol' summer break. It likes to go "Hey now that you have time to write, I'm going to give you're brain the worst case of writer's block it's ever seen!" Yep, lovely summer break. This always happens too, I don't have time to write that all I want to do, I do have time to write and I either get writer's block or I'm not in the mood. Screw my brain.**

**Anyways, enough of my pointless ramblings. I'm sorry this is so late, I haven't updated since my finals two weeks ago. I really will try to speed things up, but I'm taking my next year's English class online so that's taking up a ton of my time as well.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy.**

**(By the way somehow the actual content of this chapter wound up at 1500 words on the dot. Just thought that was cool.)**

* * *

Michi awoke the next morning with an odd feeling that something was going to happen. However, she still went about her daily routine of waking Saria up, feeding her, and then going down stairs to open her shop for the day. As she passed through the back room she sighed seeing Katerina's old work place. It had been nearly a year since she left and Michi hadn't heard a word from her. She was worried about her friend. Shaking those thoughts away she moved on to unlock the doors. Saria sat in a corner playing with one of the wood carvings Katerina had left behind. The day seemed to go about as usual with nothing out of the ordinary happening.

* * *

Katerina had woken late again. She groaned sitting up and putting a hand on her forehead. 'I never used to have this problem waking up.' She thought annoyed. Kuroki meowed pawing at her knee and she looked at him. "Hungry boy?" She asked and he meowed again. She opened her bag and located his food. After feeding him and herself she sealed everything back in her scroll and moved on with her travels. If she hurried she could make it to the village by nightfall. However she was uneasy, she had this unnerving feeling that she was being watched.

* * *

The dark half of Zetsu watched the girl move out. "**She's planning something. Knowing what she has to do I doubt she'd be so eager to get to the village.**" He told his lighter half. "She could just want to get it over with." "**That could be, but knowing her, it's probably not the case.**" With that he sunk back into the ground to report to Madara.

* * *

Itachi had been quiet since Katerina left more so than usual and Kisame found it rather unnerving. "Okay that's it. Talk to me Itachi, you're more quiet than you normally are." He told his partner when he entered their room later in the day.

"I don't want to discuss it Kisame." He said tiredly. Kisame had a feeling he hadn't slept.

"I know it has to do with Katerina Itachi. You started acting like this right after she left. What is it?" Kisame asked again. "I'm not going to drop it until you tell me what's wrong."

Itachi sighed annoyed. "You're aware I'm sick correct Kisame?" Itachi asked his partner.

"That's a stupid question Itachi, you know I am." He said.

"Back during the time I was still in Konoha, Katerina was at one point taken hostage by enemy ninja." Itachi's eyes showed a slightly pained emotion as he recalled the memory. "When we found her she was nearly dead. My cousin healed her wounds as best he could, but she needed a blood transfusion." Itachi sighed again. "I was the only one who had a compatible blood type, and when I gave her my blood, I gave her this disease as well."

Kisame was silent for a moment. "So you blame yourself then." He said finally.

"She can tell me not to all she wants. I'm still going to believe it's my fault."

"Itachi, you saved her, and she knows that. You should listen to what she says." Kisame said understanding the situation.

"Kisame, you're beginning to cross limits." Itachi said without looking at his partner.

Kisame sighed. "Fine, but don't keep doing this to yourself Itachi. You need to sleep or you'll just become weaker. Neither she nor I want to see that." Kisame said before leaving the room again.

* * *

Two figures stood over the KIA stone in Konoha. Both stared at a newly carved name. "I don't even understand how this could have happened." One said. "He wasn't even supposed to be on active duty anymore."

"The team he was with said he refused to take no as an answer. They tried everything and he still went along anyway." The second said.

"I'm sick of everyone close to us dying!" The first spoke again clenching his fist.

"Calm down." The second told him. "Come on, we have a meeting soon."

Two brothers walked away from the stone. The name of one of the few people left close to them newly engraved.

Daisuke Shurui.

* * *

Katerina looked up at the setting sun. She knew she only had a little ways left to go, and figured that she'd be okay traveling a little ways after dark. She started her day late anyway. Kuroki on the other hand had other plans. He got tired and just lied down beside the road. "Come on you lazy cat, there's only a little ways left." She said nudging him with her foot. He just stared at her stubbornly. "Kuroki…" She said annoyed. Still he didn't move. "Oh you're way more trouble than you're worth." She muttered picking him up and continuing on. He fell asleep in her arms.

* * *

She made it to the village two or three hours after nightfall. Some of the villagers were still roaming the streets, but none that Katerina recognized. She made her way to Michi's house by memory, and when she got there she debated what to do. She could hope Michi was up and try knocking, or she could get the spare key from where she knew it was and risk Michi trying to stab her. Not really wanting her life put at risk Katerina decided on option one.

She knocked and it took a minute but she heard her friend stumbling about on the other side of the door. When Michi opened it she had a very annoyed expression, but that quickly turned to shock when she saw Katerina. "Well are you going to stand there with your mouth on the floor or let me in?" She asked smirking when Michi scowled.

Katerina walked inside and put Kuroki down in the corner. Not even three seconds after that Michi smacked the back of her head. "What the hell was that for?!" She asked rubbing the sore spot.

"A year Katerina, you were gone for a year and I never heard anything damn it!" Michi told her angrily. "I thought you died or something."

"Well I came close." Katerina mumbled but Michi heard her.

"What?" She asked staring at Katerina wide eyed.

Katerina sighed. "Let's go sit down somewhere and I'll tell you everything." Katerina said afraid Michi would fall if she wasn't seated.

"Okay, but…where's Kitai?" She asked looking at Katerina worriedly.

"Relax Michi, he's save and well for the most part." Katerina said not quite sure a criminal organization could be called completely safe. "I'll explain it with the rest."

* * *

A good hour later Katerina had gotten through the entire story. She told her everything from Itachi and Kisame finding her in the woods to the reason she was back in the village. Of course she left out a few choice names. "I see, so you never made it to Konoha then." Michi said.

Katerina shook her head. "No, I didn't."

"Are you sure he can be trusted, you know…Itachi?" Michi asked Katerina afraid she was walking on thin ice.

Katerina smiled slightly. "Yeah, I'm sure. I found something that proved it, but I'm not going to say what. He wouldn't want me to."

Michi nodded in understanding. "So what are you going to do?"

Katerina sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that night. "I don't know. I want you, Saria, Kanade, Kara, and everyone else to keep your memories of me, but I know if I do he'll just kill all of you. That would be so much worse to suffer through." Katerina thought for a moment. "I could just erase your memories temporarily."

"You can do that?" Michi asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's like suppressing them. The only downside is I can't control how long it lasts, and if it wears off too early then all of us are dead." She said looking at the ground. "I just don't know what to do."

Michi put a hand on her shoulder. "Whatever you choose Katerina, even if you do wipe our memories, you'll always be my best friend. Hell scratch that, you're my sister. I don't care if I can't remember you; that bond will always remain." Michi told Katerina smiling.

Michi suddenly reminded her of Shisui and she felt her eyes tear up. She had never realized the similarities in their personalities. "Thank you Michi." She said rubbing her eyes.

"I mean that Katerina, I really do. Come on, we both need some sleep." Michi said helping her friend up. "I never really messed with your room, so it should all be the same."

Katerina laughed slightly. "Scared of what you'll find in there?" She asked.

"Now I am." They both laughed.

* * *

Madara paced his room furious at the information Zetsu had brought back to him. Clearly his warnings weren't enough. Well, this time he'd break her once and for all. "It's time you learned Katerina," He said lowly. "Those who play with fire will always get burned."

* * *

**And there it is. If you couldn't tell this was just a broken chapter with many parts and set ups for later events. Still entertaining though I hope.**

**I _really_ love reviews.**

**See ya.**


	15. Trap

**Writer's block is really getting on my nerves. I did get this out finally though, so I guess that's good. Sorry for the wait guys.**

**Warning: This chapter is sad.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Katerina woke up the next morning to the sound of little feet. She sat up and looked over to her door curiously. "Aunt Kat you really are back!" A little voice said before the owner tackled Katerina in a hug.

"Saria, you've grown a lot in the last year." She said surprised when she saw her niece.

Saria smiled at her aunt. "Yeah, aunt Michi said I'm…um…I don't remember the word, for a three year old." She said happily.

"You talk a lot for one too." Katerina told her patting her head. "Come on and let me up, I'm hungry."

* * *

Saria left the room and Katerina got up and dressed before heading out herself. When she go downstairs she saw Saria sitting on the ground with Kuroki who looked like he wanted nothing more than to get away from her. She had her arms wrapped around his neck saying "kitty" as she giggled. Katerina couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

"She seems to like Kuroki." Katerina commented as she walked up to Michi.

"Yeah, she seems to like animals. Especially cats." Michi responded.

"That's probably the Uchiha in her. Our clan animal's a cat." Katerina said helping with making breakfast.

"And there's another thing I can add to the list of things I know about a supposedly extinct clan that I should have no affiliation with whatsoever do to my village." Michi told her.

"That's a mouthful." Katerina said and they both laughed.

* * *

After breakfast the two sent Saria to play in her room while Katerina and Michi sat down to continue their conversation from the previous night. "So have you decided?" Michi asked her.

Katerina sighed. "Yes, I'm going to go ahead and wipe Kara's family's and Kanade's memories of me." She said sadly. "But…" She looked up at Michi. "I want you and Saria to go into hiding."

Michi looked at her shocked. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I want you to take Saria and flea to Konoha. You'll most likely be safe there. At the gate tell them you're seeking refuge because the Akatsuki attacked your home village. It's close enough to the truth; I am an Akatsuki member. After that find a set of twins named Yasashi and Yujin Shurui. They were my old team and my best friends. Tell them I am alive. Say I sent you because you need somewhere safe to hide. They can help you." Katerina finished this and looked at her friend pleadingly. "Please Michi, when I find a way to end all of this I'll come and find you. I'm not in the bingo books as a member; hell I'm written off in the deceased records."

It took a minute but Michi nodded. "It's going to be hard considering I've lived here my entire life, but I'll do it."

Katerina sighed. "Thank you Michi."

* * *

It wasn't until several days later that Katerina went through with her plan. Michi packed her things and closed her shop for the last time, and Katerina went to visit everyone. After getting reacquainted she had them look at her and she wiped her very existence from their minds. To them it was as though she had never set foot in that village. They fell unconscious and wouldn't know what happened when they woke up. Katerina on the other hand still held her memories and doing this made her sick.

* * *

Michi and Saria were at the gate with Katerina ready to depart. "So this is goodbye again." Michi said and Katerina nodded.

"You have to leave aunt Kat?" Saria asked and Katerina looked down sadly.

"Yes sweetie I have to go." She said sadly hugging her niece. She stood up and looked to Michi. "I'm going to miss you too." She said hugging her friend.

"Just be careful." Michi told her.

"You too; I have dangerous people keeping tabs on me. I don't want anything to happen to you." Katerina replied. "I have to go. I stayed too long as it is."

Michi nodded. "Bye Katerina."

"Bye Michi; see you around." She said with a wave. Little did she know it would be sooner than she thought.

* * *

Zetsu stayed at the position Madara ordered him to until he saw Katerina coming down the path about a day later. "Well if it isn't Katerina. **Running a bit late aren't we?**" Zetsu said as she approached.

"It just took longer than I expected okay? It wasn't an easy thing to do." Katerina said without looking at the bipolar man.

"It couldn't have been that hard, **since you didn't finish the job.**" Was his response and Katerina froze.

"What do you mean?" She asked with fear beginning to clench her gut.

"**Do you really think Madara would let you go alone? **We've been tailing you since you left." Zetsu said and Katerina's fist clenched.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"**You won't make it in time.**" Zetsu said and she ran back in the direction she came putting chakra in her steps.

'Damn it,' She thought. 'I will not lose them too.'

* * *

Kisame watched his partner intently. He seemed as emotionless as ever, but somehow Kisame thought Itachi looked…worried? "Hey Itachi, are you okay?"

Said man nodded which only served to increase Kisame's suspicion. "You haven't spoken all day. Tell me what's wrong."

Itachi sighed before answering his partner. "She was supposed to be back by now." He said and Kisame immediately understood.

"So you're worried about Katerina. Don't, she's a strong girl and I'm sure she's fine." Kisame told him.

Itachi shook his head. "You don't know her like I do Kisame; she can be more reckless than intelligent at times." He thought for a moment. "Don't tell her I said that."

Kisame raised an eyebrow. "For a second you sounded normal" He said receiving a glare in return. "Okay, okay sorry not a time for jokes I know. Seriously though, I'm sure she'll be back soon."

* * *

Michi was walking down the path when she stopped suddenly. After living with Katerina and having her constantly sneak up on her she had developed the ability to sense when someone was watching her. It was a feeling she was getting at that very moment. "Who's there?" She asked hesitantly pulling Saria closer to her.

"Your worst nightmare." A voice said from the shadows and Michi turned trying to pinpoint the voice. She felt a presence behind her but before she could turn they were gone.

* * *

Katerina jumped through the trees as quickly as she could. She had forgotten Kuroki in her haste but he was a smart cat so hopefully he knew to go back to the base…and avoid Zetsu. She had just come to an area where the trees thinned a bit when she saw Michi, and also sensed Madara. She saw him appear behind her with a kunai and just lunged down at him. Just in time too since he was forced to teleport away in order to avoid her blow. "Katerina…you made it after all." He scowled. "Looks like I miscalculated a bit."

"That seems to happen a lot doesn't it? Perhaps I should start keeping count." She shot back and his eyes narrowed behind his mask.

Katerina's hand shot up quicker than Michi thought possible to block Madara's Kunai with her own. After that she found herself unable to keep track of what happened between the two as they faced off. All she knew as that it wasn't a pretty battle. There was a slight pause and Katerina looked over. "Michi run." She hesitated for a moment. "Go!" Katerina said jumping in to stop Madara again.

Michi went to leave but gasped in horror and Saria screamed when Madara's Kunai caught Katerina's shoulder. Katerina looked over again and quickly pulled out a scroll, bit her thumb, and smeared the blood over it. "Summoning jutsu." She said and an abnormally large cat appeared. "Take Saria to safety." She said and the cat nodded running over to Michi and Saria. Michi hesitated. "That's Kegawa Michi. She's my summoning animal you can trust her." Katerina yelled keeping her eyes on Madara. Michi nodded and set Saria on her. The cat ran off after making sure Saria was holding on.

"What no help for me?" Michi asked.

"You wouldn't have gone anyways." Katerina said countering another blow. "I wish you would run though." She added.

"It wouldn't do her any good. I'd just teleport away from you to her." Madara said grabbing Katerina's wrist when she tried to stab him. Katerina gasped knowing he had her. "This is always way too easy." Madara sighed as Katerina struggled against his hold.

"Bastard." Katerina hissed.

"Just how much does that friend of yours care for you I wonder?" Madara said looking over to Michi. "You there girl, just how much are you willing to do for Katerina?" He asked.

"Michi whatever he says don't listen to him. Just get out of here." Katerina said before Madara pulled her back against his chest with the flat side of his kunai pressed against her mouth.

"Keep quiet." He hissed in her ear as Michi froze unsure of what to do. "I'll make a deal." He said turning his attention back to Michi. "You give yourself up and I'll let her go."

Katerina's eyes widened and she tried to move the kunai but it only cut into her skin. Her eyes pleaded with Michi to say no and just run. "I'm not as stupid as you might think. I don't believe that for a second." Michi said with a hardened gaze.

Madara smirked. "Smart girl." He said and suddenly Katerina hit the ground and his presence was gone. He reappeared just as quickly and before Katerina could look up she heard Michi scream. "But not smart enough."

Katerina lifted her head and her eyes widened. "No Michi!" She screamed running over to her friend who was bleeding profusely from her chest.

"K-Katerina…" She said weakly when Katerina held her up. Madara's dark laugh could be heard as he faded away. "I-I'm sorry. I should have run."

"Michi don't you dare die." Katerina said with tears streaming down her face as she attempted to heal the wound. She didn't care about her own condition at the moment; she just wanted to save Michi.

Michi grabbed her hand. "Katerina, y-you know as well as I do…that it's p-pointless." She said and Katerina began to cry harder.

"Please don't leave me." She sobbed. "This is my fault. I never should have dragged you into this. Please forgive me." She said holding Michi's hand and bowing her head.

"K-Katerina I have n-nothing to forgive you for. I-I knew the risks and accepted them." Michi said her grip on Katerina's hand weakening.

"I cut your life short." Katerina said.

"I…I know. I-I think it w-was fate though." Michi said. "I just wish…I could have seen Kitai…one last time."

"I know," Katerina said. "I wish I could have brought him."

"T-take care of Saria, she…needs you." Michi's eyes began to close and her grip was non-existent. "I-I can't stay…any longer. Goodbye Katerina…I'll see you…on the…other…side." With those words Michi's hand fell from Katerina's and her last breath left her. Katerina cried harder.

* * *

She buried Michi and used chakra to make a gravestone out of a rock by carving the shape and her name into it. After that she prayed and then laid flowers and left to find Kegawa and Saria.

It was a long journey back to the hideout. Kegawa carried Saria while Katerina walked. The three year old hadn't asked about Michi yet, but she knew the time would come. When she got back the first person she ran into was Konan who upon seeing her covered with blood and with Saria knew something was seriously wrong. "I need you to heal me. You should probably check over her too." Katerina said referring to Saria. Konan nodded and Katerina explained everything to both of them as they were checked and healed.

* * *

After that was done Katerina put Saria to sleep in her bed and then when to find Itachi. She went to the room he and Kisame shared and knocked on the door. The fish man answered and seeing it was her let her in before leaving. The first thing Katerina did was break down again and cry into Itachi's chest. "I'm so sick of this." She sobbed as he held her. "Everyone I get close to dies in the end."

Itachi felt something inside of him break when he thought about his plan for when he fought Sasuke. 'She doesn't even know…she's going to lose me too.' He thought sadly and he held her closer.

* * *

**Well, that's another chapter. A sad one at that. I really do hope I'm still keeping you guys interested even with the scattered updates.**

**Reviews make me happy.**

**See ya.**


End file.
